


Organized Hell Shipping List

by IShipYouNot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipYouNot/pseuds/IShipYouNot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An organized list of all the character ship names I've come across so far. They're compiled from many sites and not all are official names. They are whatever people have suggested calling or have already been calling certain ships because  they either lack a name for it, or they prefer their suggestion. Meant as a reference for readers who look for the same ship and find it or others under various names or would like to identify a currently uncommon ship. Please list suggestions or other ship names you've come across in the comments or by pm-ing the author. SHIP WARS AND FLAMING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!<br/>EDIT: Please note that this will stay an ongoing post through the development terms for the show. I update as often as I can, but I can't spend every hour scrolling through posts on forums, so there will be months at a time where this will not be updated.<br/>EDIT 2: Please view the spreadsheet linked in the last line of bold characters above the fun facts. It is up to date as of 2/12/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction and Fun Facts That You Didn't Know You Wanted to Know

A few quick points:

  1. Some ship names repeat for different ships. This is not a mistake.
  2. Being vocal about your preferred ships is fine; I have my own bias'. However, that is not a reason to shame, flame, or otherwise tear down another persons preference. As I said in the summary, SHIP WARS WILL BE ENDED IMMEDIATELY! Debate is fine, Hate is not.
  3. As also stated in the summary, I will edit this as people present or I find new ships. I'm human, so I can guarantee I missed something. PM me or post in the comments. If it's a little farfetched I may ask for an explanation for the name (Things that don't need explaining: PyrrhaxRuby: Milk and cereal. Pyrrha appeared on a box of pumpkin pete's and ruby doesn't need friends to grow up; she drinks milk). Otherwise it will be "thanks" and added.
  4. Refer to Ruby's ship list for the order of characters appearing. Regardless of whether you're going through the entire ship list or a specific characters list, they will all stay in the same order.
  5. ~~Finally, a reference for the ships themselves: Official ship name (by Rooster Teeth (I'm going by what has already been named in the Rwby episodes)), (R) Romantic and (P) Platonic/Non-sexual in nature (applies to sibling relationships only (this is not a concrete rule as they are sometimes exchanged/ignored for a preferred name for the ship as a whole)). Everything else is considered romantic and only a suggestion, some more common than others (i.e. White Rose is more common than Reiss even though both are suggested names). (*)Made by my brother~~ **EDIT:** Screw this one.
  6. Ask questions about names and I will answer them to the best of my ability (unless I didn't come up with it and it doesn't make sense to me either) (i.e. empire or freyja's thunder; I didn't make them but I understand the references).
  7. Credit goes to all the sites and posts I took from (they were a lot so I'm sorry I can't personally credit everyone) and those who post from here on out. My brother actually made a couple ship names himself and I will credit those accordingly.



**UPDATE:** The list is now longer, with each character having a block list for all the possible ships ( ~~with the exception of like Zwei and the shopkeep and a couple super minor characters). I will go back and alter the list to appeal to point 5 at a later date as~~ this has been a 4 day project that I've easily clocked in over 35 hours on. Also, I found more ships! Yay! However, some are from "crack-list threads" and not so great, however they are here as I'm sure there's someone out there using one of those..... questionable? names. Please comment or message me about typos, errors, missing ships, etc. I only did a quick proof-read before submitting this as I've been working nearly nonstop (except for a 3 hour nap and bathroom breaks) since 4 pm Thursday afternoon.

  **UPDATE #2:** I'm back and I brought 264 ships with me!

 **UPDATE 2.1:** So! Revamping in progress. This was all I was able to do for a bit. Hopefully I'll have Team Jnpr up tonight. If not, then expect it and a handful of others to be up tomorrow.

 **UPDATE 2.2** As of 8/8/2016 Update Progress is 70% Complete. Current Status: Proofreading and Final Adjustments/Additions

 **UPDATE 2.21** As of 8/14/2016 The ship list is now dubbed temporarily completed.

**UPDATE 3.0: UPDATING IN PROGRESS AS OF 11/23/2016. PLEASE BE PATIENT. THE PROCESS FOR THIS IS VERY EXTENSIVE AND, CONSIDERING THE ADDITION OF SEVERAL NEW CHARACTERS, WILL NOT BE FULLY COMPLETED UNTIL THE END OF VOLUME 4. PLEASE PM ME WITH QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS. OTHERWISE YOU  CAN VIEW THE CURRENTLY COMPLETED SPREADSHEET[HERE](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1rV_K0JUng4r2icJWbCqGNx9REHm5BJip29DLeCPoC_g/edit#gid=0).**

* * *

 

So, I'm sure everyone's thinking, "Well, you sure took your sweet time."

Yeah, I kinda did. But I wanted to do it right, ya know.

Plus I've got a bunch of new stuff for you guys, but first:

[RWBY Public Shipping Spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1_bnr68pepImz1RDq7uJiQraVnDjU2D0vqmrSE85sF_U/edit#gid=2142553302)

[Mass RWBY Shipping Spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1frnI8nvvzejJJM-le576aUgzbj3suGLYGLc2TVPLRJ4/edit#gid=0)

[RWBY Reddit by yoramex aka HazelBunny](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1JpinKp5XW6htsPAri0kRMGKrxQwi458YU6HY734wuwE/edit#gid=0)

Give credit where credit is due.

Thank you also to my roommate, Mitch, and my brother, No_Count, for sitting down and helping me hammer out all the little inconsistencies with my numbers and helping make a handful of the ships presented. (Seriously guys, I did this for a good chunk of two weeks by myself. These guys were a godsend even if I did want to kill them a few times)

Time for Fun Facts!

Number of Total Ships per Character*

Ruby: 195           Weiss: 188           Blake: 176           Yang: 201

Jaune: 153            Nora: 137            Pyrrha: 144            Ren: 97

Cardin: 47              Russel: 14              Dove: 19              Sky: 17

Coco: 107          Fox: 52          Velvet: 124          Yatsuhashi: 53

Ozpin: 70            Glynda: 80            Port: 41            Oobleck: 51

Summer: 45           Taiyang: 31           Raven: 43           Qrow: 62

Penny: 124               Ciel: 38               Flynt: 48               Neon: 63

Sun: 97              Scarlet: 50              Sage: 75              Neptune: 86

Asrlan: 17                Bolin: 6                Reese: 29                Nadir: 2

Nebula: 16               Dew: 15               Gwen: 6               Octavia: 8

Brawnz: 7                 Roy: 3                 Nolan: 4                 May: 18

Salem: 49            Cinder: 154            Roman: 77            Neo: 117

Emerald: 92          Mercury: 80           Junior: 35          Melanie: 18

Miltia: 22    Adam: 59    White Fang Lieutenant: 9    Ironwood: 52

Winter: 89           Zwei: 28           Shopkeep: 35           Tukson: 39

Amber: 14         Lisa: 25         Papa Schnee: 7         Dr. Merlot: 11

*For some reason, the numbers above do not result in an even number when added together. This leads me to believe I've miscounted someone's total ships (as you're literally counting everyone twice). I used a different method to come to my conclusions below. (If someone finds the problem with the numbers above, please let me know)

This brings the list to a grand total of 3,862 Ships (not yet including OTP's and others).

This means that there are 1,931 Ships for Pairings that do not repeat (i.e. if say RubyxJaune were already accounted for, then JaunexRuby ships would not be accounted for because you'd just be counting the same ships twice. Note: name's repeat for some ships because of certain qualities of the ship, like Eclipse for example. This does not account for that.)

Total number of OTP's/Other ships: 370

Total Ships All Together: 2,301

Before this update there were only 706 Ships for non-repeating couples (773 after OTP's and other), meaning it has had a 197% Increase in size.

Yang is in the lead for number of total ships at 201.

Cinder is the only character to be shipped with every other character (including herself).

I now have to add a warning for mature language.

Nadir has the least ships, totaling 2.

Number of characters with ships totaling more than 100: 12

Number of characters with ships between 10 and 100: 43

Number of characters with ships totaling less than 10: 9

With the addition of Salem and the growing popularity of minor characters like Lisa, the list now totals 64 characters.

I have to cut down on the number of characters per chapter and add additional chapters because OTP's and other strange/fourth-wall-breaking ships are becoming very popular.

There are 30 Female Characters, and 34 Male Characters.

Female Characters have more ship names, totaling 2,544 (1,272 non-repeating), leaving the Male Characters at 1,316 (658 non-repeating).

Pairings with the most ship names:

16 - RubyxJaune

15 - WeissxWinter, PyrrhaxPenny

12 - RubyxPyrrha

11 - WeissxJaune, BlakexJaune, YangxVelvet

10 - YangxSun, JaunexNeo, NeoxMercury

Jaune is the only character in this category to be paired more than twice.

This was 127 pages printed. It's now 191.


	2. Team RWBY

** Ruby x **

  
Weiss: White Rose, Riess, Pink, Ice Flower, Candy Cane, Red Snow, Rice, Osiria, Team Combat Skirts  
Blake: Ladybug, Maroon, Black Rose  
Yang: Enabler, Orange, Strawberry Sunrise, Burning Rose, Rose Before Bows, Yellow Rose  
Jaune: Lunar Rose, Lancaster, Rosey Arc, Crowned Rose, King Rose, Roseknight, Craterface, Bloodmoon, Rune, Arse, Leadership, Jauby, Rosearc, Rose Knight, Dork Knight, Crimson Arc  
Nora: Sugar Rush, Hammer and Sickle, Communism, Heavy Weapons, Sugar Shock, Rosehammer  
Pyrrha: Pyrruby, Milk and Cereal, Milk and Cookies, Red Autumn, Marshmallows, Pole Control, Scarlet Fever, Scarlet Duo, Magnetic Rose, Destiny's Child, Smol Red/ Tol Red, Victory Rose  
Ren: Lotus Petals, Red Lotus, Flower Bouquet, Cherry Blossom, Crimson Lotus, Crimson Dragon, Mulan Rouge  
Cardin: Crimson Wings, 50 Shades of Red  
Russel: Rosebush  
Dove: Gilded Rose  
Sky: Sunset  
Coco: Guns and Roses, Chocolate Milk, Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Passion, Strawberry Chocolate, Cherry Cordial  
Fox: Scarlet Fox, Madra Rua, Fleetfoot, Vulpes, Blind Bullet  
Velvet: Red Velvet, Red Bunny, Scarlet Roses, Buns and Roses, Scarlet Rabbit  
Yatsuhashi: Compensating, Vantage Point, Sweetie Pie  
Ozpin: Simple Souls  
Glynda: Ruby Slippers, Hoodwitch, Red Mage, Magenta Magica, MILF and Cookies  
Port: Professor Poop, Fortified Wine  
Oobleck: Cream and Five Sugars, Rubleck, Mach 5, Speedracer  
Summer: Oedipus, Special Eyes, Bloody Roses  
Taiyang: DILF and Cookies, Daddy's Little Girl  
Raven: Flying Petals, Red Feather  
Qrow: Harvest Moon, Scythes R Us  
Penny: Nuts and Dolts, Mechanical Rose, Redbot, "Just Friends", Roboflower  
Ciel: Red vs Blue, Photosynthesis, Quick-Time Event, Stopwatch  
Flynt: Red Onion  
Neon: Red Lights District, Rainbow Rose  
Sun: Red Sun, Suns and Roses, Rose Blossoms, Sunset, Strawberry Banana, Strawnana  
Scarlet: Shades of Red, Scarlet Rose, Sailor's Delight, Strawberry Milk  
Sage: Paprika, Sugar and Spice, Christmas, Danshen  
Neptune: Red Sea, Red Tide, Rosewater, Roll Tide, Crimson Tide  
Arslan: Simba  
Bolin: Crescent Rain  
Reese: Unsafe at Any Speed, Safety Pads Needed  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Red Dwarf  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: Medals  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: Quickscope, Happy Campers, Long Distance  
Salem: Witch's Blood, Witch Blood, Blood Magic  
Cinder: Fallen Petals, CinderCreep, Cinderruby, Mother's Warmth, Falling Petals, Fire Flower, Haunted Harvest  
Roman: Rosewick, Clockwork Rose, Candy Cane, R&R Connection  
Neo: Strawberry Ice Cream, Cassata, Cookies and Cream, Strawberry Shortcake, Bloodrose, Red October, Strawberry Swirl  
Emerald: Gems, Gemcutters, Gemstones, Jewelry Thief  
Mercury: Poisonous Rose, Quicksilver, Sonic Speed, Daddy Shoes  
Junior: Pedobear  
Melanie: Version 2  
Miltia: Prototype  
Adam: Red Bull, Seeing Red, Enchanted Rose, Wilting Rose  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Rust, Redwoods  
Winter: Winter Rose, Platinum Rose, Frozen Rose, Frosen, Red Snow  
Zwei: Red Rocket  
Shopkeep: My Hero, Subway  
Tukson: Speed Reading, Best Day Ever  
Amber: Imperial Topaz  
Lisa: AG Report  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: Gamay

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** Weiss x **

  
Ruby: White Rose, Reiss, Pink, Ice Flower, Candy Cane, Red Snow, Rice, Osiria, Team Combat Skirts  
Blake: Monochrome, Checkmate, Grey, Black Snow, Phantom of the Opera, Bliss, Snowclones  
Yang: Freezerburn, White Gold, Dry Ice, Yellow Snow, A Song of Weiss and Fire, Snowdragon, Weiss Crispies, Little Miss Tsunshine, The Concordat  
Jaune: Weissgold, White Knight, Yellow Snow, Empire, Piss on Ice, Princess and the Peasant, Lady and the Tramp, Jaune Snow, Snow Angel, Natural Blonde, Schnarc  
Nora: Crushed Ice, Nordic Winter, Frost Giant, Opera of the North, Frozen Heart, Wise  
Pyrrha: Schneekos, North Pole, Hero Worship, White Gold, Star Students  
Ren: White Lotus, Combat Sleeves, White Tea  
Cardin: Holy Ice, Perp Team, Icebreaker, Pride and Prejudice  
Russel: Dust Bowl  
Dove: Songbird, White Bird  
Sky: Overcast  
Coco: White Chocolate, Godivas, Iced Coco, Chocolate Coins  
Fox: Arctic Fox, Scarface, Snow Dive  
Velvet: Dust Bunny, White Velvet, White Bunny, Snow Bunny  
Yatsuhashi: Mt Everest, Mochi  
Ozpin: Mithrandr, Frozen in Time  
Glynda: Glyphs, Looking Glass, Cool Whip, White Witch, Ice Witch  
Port: The Best You, Fame and Fortune  
Oobleck: Blizzard, Iced Coffee  
Summer: Melting Ice  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: Black Snow, Cold Exterior  
Qrow: Scotch on the Rocks, A Dusty Old Qrow, White Russian, Weissky  
Penny: Cold Hard Cash, Icebox, Cold Steel, Refrigerator, Zamboni  
Ciel: Blue Ice, Time Freeze  
Flynt: Smooth as Ice, Cool Jazz, Coal Dust, Opera, White Noise  
Neon: Neon Snowflakes, Rainbow Snow, Opposites Attract, Snowbright, Sherbert, Snowcone  
Sun: Arctic Monkey, White Sun, Sunscreen  
Scarlet: Red Blizzard, Light Red  
Sage: Spice Cold, Evergreen, Salt and Pepper, Conifer, Peppermint  
Neptune: Neiss, Under the Schnee, Iceberg, Titanic, Arctic Waters, Icy Waters, Ice Planet  
Arslan: Scar  
Bolin: Snowfall  
Reese: Peanut Butter Cut, Snowboarding, Reese's Weisses  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Quasar  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: Schni  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: Useless Lesbians  
Salem: Black Ice, Grimm Royalty  
Cinder: Ice Queen, Snowfall, White Ash, Frozen Ash, Ash Like Snow  
Roman: From Dust 'Til Dawn, Schneesar  
Neo: Weisscream, Brain Freeze  
Emerald: Snowflake in the Rough, Mint Ice Cream, Diamond, Family Jewels  
Mercury: Black Ice, Cold Feet, Negatives, Daddy Shoes  
Junior: Polar Bear  
Melanie: What Once Was  
Miltia: Chisle  
Adam: Frost Bite, Dairy Cow, Mirror's Edge, Albino Bull, The Bitch and The Beast  
White Fang Lieutenant: Ice Sculpting  
Ironwood: Snow Patrol, Birch  
Winter: Schneecest, Schnowcest, Wintercourse, Schneeflakes, Schnowstorm, Silverstorm, Powdery Snow, Winter Wonderland, Schneeblings, Special Snowflakes, Gesundheit, Schneestorm, Schneenanigans, Winter Is Coming, Ice Queens  
Zwei: Zweiss, Balto  
Shopkeep: Card Declined  
Tukson: Blank Page, Study Buddy, Buried in Knowledge  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Blizzard Watch  
Papa Schnee: Cut-Off, Daddy Issues, Daddy Knows Best  
Dr Merlot: Chenin Blanc

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Blake x**

  
Ruby: Ladybug, Maroon, Black Rose  
Weiss: Monochrome, Checkmate, Grey, Black Snow, Phantom of the Opera, Bliss, Snowclones  
Yang: Bumblebee, Bumbleby, Blang, Black Fire, Smoke and Mirrors, Hypersonic Lion Tamer, Longcat, Burning Shadows  
Jaune: Yellow Mellow, Dark Knight, Shrouded Swordsman, Shrouded Knight, Shadow Sword, Lady and the Tramp, Lunar Eclipse, Bumbleby V2..., Feline Sick, Awkward Kitty, Knightshade  
Nora: Thundercat, Freyja's Thunder, Valkitty, Fiction Fans, Catnip, Pussy Pounder  
Pyrrha: Purrha, Pussy Magnet, Ceasar's Legacy, Antony's Betrayal, Black Fire, Apex Lesbians  
Ren: Ninjas of Love, Black Lotus, Wallflower, Beckoning Kitten, Black Tea, Watermelon, Wimpy Handguns, Library  
Cardin: The Hunt, Cat Caught the Cardin  
Russel: Sufferin Succotash, Poetry  
Dove: Caterwauling  
Sky: Night Sky, Midnight  
Coco: Dark Chocolate, Java, Cat Walk  
Fox: Balls and Fix, Predators  
Velvet: Black Velvet, Black Bunny, Magic Trick, Scarladonna, Predator and Prey, Scarlet Kitten, Like Mammals  
Yatsuhashi: Catnip, Liquorice  
Ozpin: Teacher's Pet, Silence  
Glynda: Obsidian Slippers, Black Magic, Afternoon Nap, Cheshire Cat  
Port: Whiskers, Teacher's Pet  
Oobleck: BartholoMEW, Green Tea, Teacher's Pet  
Summer: Summer Night  
Taiyang: Yellow Jacket  
Raven: Dominatrix, Nevermore, Black Birds, Runaways  
Qrow: Nightcap, Omens  
Penny: Double Bow, Kindle, Combat Kitty, Electronyaa~, Script Kitty, Laser Pointer, Shock Collar, Cat's Cradle, Voltron  
Ciel: Night Time  
Flynt: Cool Cat, Jazzcats  
Neon: Kit Kat, Meow Mix, Kitty Litter, Blacklight, Nyan Cats, Reading Rainbow  
Sun: Black Sun, Midnight Sun, Eclipse, Solar Eclipse  
Scarlet: Abyssinian, Quest for Booty, Maroon  
Sage: Pepper, Scratching Post, Cat Nip, Tea Leaves  
Neptune: Catfish, Seakitties  
Arslan: Cat Scratch  
Bolin: Scratching Post  
Reese: Blackboard, Skater Cat  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Blake Hole  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: Shadowfire  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Black Cat  
Cinder: Hellcat, Familiar, Cougar and the Kitten  
Roman: Sephora, Cat in the Hat, Cat Calls  
Neo: Creamed Pussy, Cookies and Creme, Kitty Cream, Kitties and Cream, Calico  
Emerald: Cat Burglar  
Mercury: Maltese, Kuros, 50 Shades, Puss in Boots  
Junior: Black Bear, Fur Coat  
Melanie: Starry Night  
Miltia: Cat Scratch, Cat Claws  
Adam: Tauradonna, Beauty and the Beast, Animal Abuse, From Shadows  
White Fang Lieutenant: Slice n Dice, Replacement  
Ironwood: Steel Pussy, Darkwood  
Winter: Snowleopard  
Zwei: Fur Fight, Unrequited Love  
Shopkeep: Fishy Noodles  
Tukson: Book Club, Librarian, Happily Ever After, NC-17  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Fluff Reporting  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: Zinfandel

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Yang x**

  
Ruby: Enabler, Orange, Strawberry Sunrise, Burning Rose, Rose Before Bows, Yellow Rose  
Weiss: Freezerburn, White Gold, Dry Ice, Yellow Snow, A Song of Weiss and Fire, Snowdragon, Weiss Crispies, Little Miss Tsunshine, The Concordat  
Blake: Bumblebee, Bumbleby, Blang, Black Fire, Smoke and Mirrors, Hypersonic Lion Tamer, Longcat, Burning Shadows  
Jaune: Firewall, Gold, Shining Knight, Dragonslayer, Dragoon, Icarus, Arc Welder, Vomit Boy  
Nora: Pink Lemonade, Team Collateral Damage, Strawberry Lemonade, Positive Reinforcement, Napalm, Explosions, Thunder Tits, Beserkers  
Pyrrha: Greek Fire, Chariots of Fire, Crimson Fire, Flameshipping, Bombshell Babes, Victorious Conquest, Crimson Flame, Pyrrhomaniacs, Helios  
Ren: Sunflowyr, Yellow Lotus, Imagine Dragons, Dragons, Double Dragons, Way of the Dragon  
Cardin: Sucker Punch, Burned at the Stake  
Russel: Ursa Ursa!, That's a Big Ursa  
Dove: Fried Chicken  
Sky: Free to Fly, Dawn  
Coco: Hot Shots, Hot Chocolate  
Fox: Mozilla Fyrefox, Firefox  
Velvet: Shotbunning, Yellow Bunny, Yellow Velvet, Honey Bun, Gold Velvet, Scarlet Fever, 18 Carrot Gold, Rabbit Punch, Bun Pun, Yanglet, Honey Bunny  
Yatsuhashi: Yatsuyang, Fried Rice, Fireball  
Ozpin: Goldiclocks, Hot Coffee  
Glynda: Yearn to Learn, Detention, Double D's, Burn the Witch  
Port: Mustache Ride  
Oobleck: Steaming Espresso, Hot for the Teacher, Boobleck  
Summer: July, Unabler  
Taiyang: Golden Dragon, Double Dragon, Xiao Schlong, Twin Suns, Into the Garden  
Raven: I Burn, Abanonment Issues, Xiaodipus, Firebird  
Qrow: Pheonix  
Penny: Blacksmithing, Human Torch, Firewire, Overclocked  
Ciel: It's Yang Time  
Flynt: Club Mix  
Neon: Pun Frenzy, Nyang Cat, Beat Beatdown  
Sun: Solar Flare, Solar Flame, Yellow Sun, Banana Foster, Sun's Out Guns Out, Sunburn, Sun Deities, Summer Drought, Chimchar, Super Saiyan  
Scarlet: Flaming Scars, Captain Hook, Chili  
Sage: Wise Dragon, Burning Bush, Forest Fire, Spicy, Hot and Spicy  
Neptune: Sea Dragon, Team Combat Goggles, Goldfish, Safety Goggles, Hot Water, Hot Springs, Boiled Water, Scald, Bluefire  
Arslan: Golden Lion, Ironfists  
Bolin: Double Yellow  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Crash Nebula  
Dew: Petrichor  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: Controlled Blaze  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: Saw It  
Nolan: --  
May: Firearm  
Salem: Burning Witch  
Cinder: Firearms, Wildfire, Broken Glass, Through the Fire and Flames, Flame Fatale, Fireproof, Liar Liar Pants on Fire  
Roman: Fireworks, Roman Candle  
Neo: Baked Alaska, Silence is Golden, Banana Split, Sundea Breast, Melted Ice Cream, Golden Gaytime, Sundea, Ice Cream Flambe, Lemon Sorbet  
Emerald: Heat and Hallucinations, Jewelry  
Mercury: Thermometer, Kickboxing, The Gauntlets and the Greaves, Silver and Gold, Firewalking, Shotgun, Disabler, An Arm and A Leg  
Junior: Just Right, Call Me SIR, Bouncer, Forest Fire  
Melanie: Kickboxing  
Miltia: Boxing, Fight Club  
Adam: Raging Bull, Bear  & Bull, Disarm  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Ironfist, Firepoker  
Winter: Frost Dragon, Snow Dragon, Nuclear Winter, Elderburn, Shipping Sisters, Boob Monsters, Panzer, Running Hot and Cold, Winter's Thaw  
Zwei: Hot Dog  
Shopkeep: Spicy Noodles  
Tukson: Burning Books, Hitting the Books  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Breaking News  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: Sunspot


	3. Team JNPR

**Jaune x**

  
Ruby: Lunar Rose, Lancaster, Rosey Arc, Crowned Rose, King Rose, Roseknight, Craterface, Bloodmoon, Rune, Arse, Leadership, Jauby, Rosearc, Rose Knight, Dork Knight, Crimson Arc  
Weiss: Weissgold, White Knight, Yellow Snow, Empire, Piss on Ice, Princess and the Peasant, Lady and the Tramp, Jaune Snow, Snow Angel, Natural Blonde, Schnarc  
Blake: Yellow Mellow, Dark Night, Shrouded Swordman, Shrouded Night, Shadow Sword, Lady and the Tramp, Lunar Eclipse, Bumbleby V2..., Feline Sick, Awkward Kitty, Knightshade  
Yang: Firewall, Gold, Shining Knight, Dragonslayer, Dragoon, Icarus, Arc Welder, Vomit Boy  
Nora: Nora's Arc, Vikings, Electric Feel  
Pyrrha: Arkos, Vermillion  
Ren: Lie and Cheat, Gold Lotus, Martial Arc's, York  
Cardin: Archester, Heresy, Conviction  
Russel: Big Ursa  
Dove: Soul Defender  
Sky: Free Falling  
Coco: Strut and Stumble, Blonde Roast, French Roast, Blondie Roast  
Fox: The Fox and the Hound Dog, Zatoichi  
Velvet: Bunoculars, Holy Grail, Playboy Bunny, Scarlet Knight, Cearbannog, Golden Bunny  
Yatsuhashi: Silk Road, Marco Polo, Lemon Meringue  
Ozpin: Wasted Energy, Battle Mage, Teacher's Toy  
Glynda: Transcripts, Excaliber, Mystic Knight, Witch Hunt  
Port: Crying Wolf, A Gentleman's Wager  
Oobleck: Extra Credit  
Summer: Momma's Boy  
Taiyang: Lost Lovers  
Raven: Knight Flight  
Qrow: Plume, Jaundice  
Penny: Da Vinci's Knight, Curcuit Breaker, Clueless, Fleshlight  
Ciel: Chevalier's Du Ciel, Straight Outta Time  
Flynt: All That Jazz  
Neon: Rainbow Arc  
Sun: Cheat and Steal, Gold Sun, Day and Knight, Before and After  
Scarlet: Seasick  
Sage: Gold and Myrrh, Juniper Bush, Fennel  
Neptune: Noah's Arc, Aqueduct, BlueJ, Floaties  
Arslan: Lionheart  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Skater Boi  
Nadir: Team Bad Luck  
Nebula: --  
Dew: Dewdrop  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: Berthier  
Salem: Trials of Jaune, At the Stake  
Cinder: Arc Furnace, Arcfall  
Roman: Smooth Criminal, Dapper Dancers  
Neo: Creamed Onsie, Jaunecicle, Butterscotch, Golden Ice Cream, Ice Cream Knight, Swords and Illusions, Banana Split, Vanilla Ice Cream, Silent Knight, Lemon Custard  
Emerald: Topaz , Link  
Mercury: Male Bees, Melted Metal  
Junior: Honey  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Matador, Farm Boy  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Ironbirch, Commander in Chief, Oiled Up, Tin Armor  
Winter: Winter Knight, December Knight, You Know Nothing, Winter is Coming  
Zwei: Underdog  
Shopkeep: Customer Service  
Tukson: Comic Club  
Amber: One Job, Heartache  
Lisa: Sob Story  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** Nora x **

  
Ruby: Sugar Rush, Hammer and Sickle, Communism, Heavy Weapons, Sugar Shock, Rosehammer  
Weiss: Crushed Ice, Nordic Winter, Frost Giant, Opera of the North, Frozen Heart, Wise  
Blake: Thundercat, Freyja's Thunder, Valkitty, Fiction Fans, Catnip, Pussy Pounder  
Yang: Pink Lemonade, Team Collateral Damage, Strawberry Lemonade, Positive Reinforcement, Napalm, Explosions, Thunder Tits, Beserkers  
Jaune: Nora's Arc, Vikings, Electric Feel  
Pyrrha: Valkos, Fastball Special, Love and War, Electromagnetism, Legion of Boop, Farabae  
Ren: Renora, Team Sloth, Pink Lotus, Flower Storm, Flower Power, Noren, Sloth Flower, Boop, Sloths  
Cardin: Break His Legs, Whack-A-Mole, Blunt Trauma, Disaility  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Chocolate Thunder, Loco, Sugar Rush, Shocklate  
Fox: Thunderfox, Jolteon  
Velvet: Stormbunny, Quik, Thunder Buns, Energizer Bunny  
Yatsuhashi: Arm and Hammer, Krumkake, Uchide No Kozuchi  
Ozpin: Butterscotch, Hammertime  
Glynda: Of Might and Magic, Psyanora  
Port: Splitting Maul  
Oobleck: Monster Energy, Dr. Pain, Hyperactive  
Summer: Greek Summer, Thorsday  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Dusty Hammer, Hammered  
Penny: Gingersnaps, Nail Gun, Stress Testing, Beep Boop, Thunderbolts  
Ciel: Hammer Time!  
Flynt: Thunderstruck  
Neon: Bifrost, Valkyries, Sugar Crash  
Sun: Nordic Monkey, Heavenly Warriors, Hammer of Dawn, Dong Hammer  
Scarlet: Boopty  
Sage: Hammer Thyme, Spiced Static  
Neptune: Stormy Seas, Gods of the Strom, Aegir, Rogue Wave, Rouge Wave, Saltwater Taffy, Pool Party  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: Charge Up, Nolan Norse  
May: --  
Salem: Ragnarok  
Cinder: Hammer and Nails, Ragnarekt, Invasion of Helheim, Anvil, Explosive  
Roman: Candy Cane, SMASH-O-Lantern, Sugar Cane, Conquest of Gaul  
Neo: Dairy Queen, Shortstack, Rainbow Sundea, Ice Cream Sundea, Pounding Brain Freeze, Laughing Gas, Ice Cream Pancakes, Shortcake  
Emerald: Lightning Thief, Hammer and Sickle, Pearl  
Mercury: Lightning Feet, Sugarfoot, Silver Hammer  
Junior: Ursanine  
Melanie: Electric Slide  
Miltia: Electric Avenue  
Adam: An Eye for an Eye, Rodeo  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Lightning Rod  
Winter: Frostbolt, Nords, Queens of the Castle, Ice Breaker  
Zwei: Fenrir  
Shopkeep: Banned From the Buffet  
Tukson: Skald  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Storm Warning  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Pyrrha x**

  
Ruby: Pyrruby, Milk and Cereal, Milk and Cookies, Red Autumn, Marshmallows, Pole Control, Scarlet Fever, Scarlet Duo, Magnetic Rose, Destiny's Child, Smol Red/Tol Red, Victory Rose  
Weiss: Schneekos, North Pole, Hero Worship, White Gold, Star Students  
Blake: Purrha, Pussy Magnet, Ceasar's Legacy, Antony's Betrayal, Black Fire, Apex Lesbians  
Yang: Greek Fire, Chariots of Fire, Crimson Fire, Flameshipping, Bombshell Babes, Victorious Conquest, Crimson Flare, Pyrrhomaniacs, Helios  
Jaune: Arkos, Vermillion  
Nora: Valkos, Fastball Special, Love and War, Electromagnetism, Legion of Boop, Farabae  
Ren: Silk Road, Lotus Island, Lotus Eaters, Honor Roll  
Cardin: Poor Sap  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Coco Puffs, Cappuccino, Aged Bronze  
Fox: Spartan Fox  
Velvet: Scarlethena, Victory Rabbit, Protien Poisoning, Rabbit Stifado, Cardin's Worst Nightmare, Hoplites  
Yatsuhashi: Honor Bound, Baklava, Swords and Spears  
Ozpin: Stuff of Legends, Star Student, Time's Up, Olive Branch, Green With Victory  
Glynda: Top Marks, Extracurricular Activities, Circe  
Port: Mavrodafni, Naval Army  
Oobleck: History Lesson, Herodotus, Victory Rush  
Summer: Greek Summer  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Ambrosia  
Penny: Gingersnaps, Target Practice, Magnetic Attraction, Ancient Technology, Deus ex Machina, Archimede's Screw, Antikythera, Natural Attraction, Death Flag, Adamantium, Iron Maiden, PvP, Axles and Greeces, Making Change, P-Squared  
Ciel: The Place You Rest, Clock Tower  
Flynt: Raspberry Beret  
Neon: Battle Cat  
Sun: Nikong, Helios, Golden Ape, Icarus  
Scarlet: Red Autumn  
Sage: Gyro Seasoning  
Neptune: Thrinacia, Poseidon, High Tide, Atlantis  
Arslan: Nemean  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Pole Grind  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Pawn Premonition  
Cinder: Achille's Heel, Greek Fire, Decindergrated, Dying Fire, Fallen Star, Bon Jovi, Pompeii, Vesuvius, Ashes to Ashes  
Roman: 300, False Appyrrhances, Ancient History, Pumpkin Spice  
Neo: The Untouchables, Bing Cherry, Greek Yoghurt, Cherry Jubilee  
Emerald: Gaslighting, Copper, Emerald Eyes  
Mercury: Achille's Heel, God and Goddess, Pole Dancing  
Junior: Polar Bear, Red Panda  
Melanie: Nikee  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Khalkotauroi, Minotaur  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Hephaestus, Magnitude  
Winter: Fatal Attraction, Boreas, Snows of Olympus  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: Greecy Spoon, Good Samaritan  
Tukson: Scripture, Illiad  
Amber: Last Resort  
Lisa: Cereal Commercial  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Ren x**

  
Ruby: Lotus Petals, Red Lotus, Flower Bouquet, Cherry Blossom, Crimson Lotus, Crimson Dragon, Mulan Rouge  
Weiss: White Lotus, Combat Sleeves, White Tea  
Blake: Ninjas of Love, Black Lotus, Wallflower, Beckoning Kitten, Black Tea, Watermelon, Wimpy Handguns, Library  
Yang: Sunflowyr, Yellow Lotus, Imagine Dragons, Dragons, Double Dragons, Way of the Dragon  
Jaune: Lie and Cheat, Gold Lotus, Martial Arc's, York  
Nora: Renora, Team Sloth, Pink Lotus, Storm Flower, Flower Power, Noren, Sloth Flower, Boop, Sloths  
Pyrrha: Silk Road, Lotus Island, Lotus Eaters, Honor Roll  
Cardin: Shogi, Indoctrination, Virgin Sacrifice  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Chocolate Lotus, Green Tea Latte  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Moon Rabbit, Velvet Tea, Velvetea  
Yatsuhashi: Silence is Bliss, Zen Masters, Meibutsu  
Ozpin: Metronome, Grand Lotus  
Glynda: Fairy Tale  
Port: --  
Oobleck: Fast as Lightning  
Summer: Warm Forest  
Taiyang: Photosynthesis  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Paper Cranes  
Penny: Back to the Fuchsia, Petal to the Metal, Made in China, Static, Cyber Dragon  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: Kung Fu Fighting  
Neon: Tokio Funka  
Sun: Lie and Steal, Sunflowyr, Eastern Buddies  
Scarlet: Ninjas vs Pirates, Ching Shih  
Sage: Eastern Forest, Green Tea, Star Anise  
Neptune: Water Lillies, Blue Lotus, Calm Waters  
Arslan: Mulan  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: The Seven Suns  
Cinder: Kasai On'na  
Roman: Ramen  
Neo: Some Gaddamn Peace and Quiet, Shaved Ice  
Emerald: Emerald Dragons, Jade Dragon, Green Tea, Emerald of the East, Dragon's Hoard, Green Blossom  
Mercury: Tiptoe Through the Tulips  
Junior: Qinling  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: Kung Fu  
Adam: Bull in a China Shop  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: Dougzhi Festival, Ice Dragon  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: Kung Pow Chicken  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Cooking Channel  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --


	4. Team CRDL

**Cardin x**

  
Ruby: Crimson Wings, 50 Shades of Red  
Weiss: Holy Ice, Prep Team, Icebreaker, Pride and Prejudice  
Blake: The Hunt, Cat Caught the Cardin  
Yang: Sucker Punch, Burned at the Stake  
Jaune: Archester, Heresy, Conviction  
Nora: Break His Legs, Whack-A-Mole, Blunt Trauma, Disability  
Pyrrha: Poor Sap  
Ren: Shogi, Indoctrination, Virgin Sacrifice  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Cooler Than You  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Bullying, Domestic Abuse, Bird and Bunny, Cardinal Sin, Stockhold Syndrome  
Yatsuhashi: Stacked  
Ozpin: Cuckoo Clock  
Glynda: Disciplinary Action  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Futuristic Witchery!, HAL3000  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: Ate the Cardinal  
Sun: Do No Evil, Muscles  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Saffron  
Neptune: Internet Explorer  
Arslan: Pride and Prejudice  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Witch Trials  
Cinder: Pyrolatry, Blood Wings  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: Tourmaline  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: It Gives You Wings, Bully, Gaston  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Peer Pressure  
Winter: --  
Zwei: Chewtoy  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Russel x**

  
Ruby: Rosebush  
Weiss: Dust Bowl  
Blake: Sufferin Succotash, Poetry  
Yang: Ursa Ursa!, That's a Big Ursa  
Jaune: Big Ursa  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Dove: Nest  
Sky: --  
Coco: Supersonic  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: Speak No Evil  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Bay Leaf  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Burning Bush  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: Peridot  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Russeled Jimmies  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Dove x**

  
Ruby: Gilded Rose  
Weiss: Songbird, White Bird  
Blake: Caterwauling  
Yang: Fried Chicken  
Jaune: Soul Defender  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: Nest  
Sky: Soaring  
Coco: Dove Chocolate, Chockatoo  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Cinnabuns  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: See No Evil  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Chives  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Hawk  
Roman: Caramel  
Neo: Caramel  
Emerald: Agate  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: War and Peace  
Winter: --  
Zwei: Bird Dog  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Sky x**

  
Ruby: Sunset  
Weiss: Overcast  
Blake: Night Sky, Midnight  
Yang: Free to Fly, Dawn  
Jaune: Free Falling  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: Soaring  
Coco: Sky Bar  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Flying Buns  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Dirigible  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: Spirit in the Sky  
Neon: --  
Sun: Hear No Evil  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Fire Whirl, Skyfall  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: Sapphire  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: Duckhunt  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --


	5. Team CFVY

**Coco x**

  
Ruby: Guns and Roses, Chocolate Milk, Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Passion, Strawberry Chocolate, Cherry Cordial  
Weiss: White Chcocolate, Godivas, Iced Coco, Chocolate Coins  
Blake: Dark Chcocolate, Java, Cat Walk  
Yang: Hot Shots, Hot Chocolate  
Jaune: Strut and Stumble, Blonde Roast, French Roast, Blondie Roast  
Nora: Chocolate Thunder, Loco, Sugar Rush, Shocklate  
Pyrrha: Coco Puffs, Cappuccino, Aged Bronze  
Ren: Chocolate Lotus, Green Tea Latte  
Cardin: Cooler Than You  
Russel: Supersonic  
Dove: Dove Chocolate, Chockatoo  
Sky: Sky Bar  
Fox: Cookie Crisp, Shades and Blades, Designer Shades, Foxtrot, Foxionista, Good Hustle  
Velvet: Nesquik, Crosshares, Chocolate Bunny, Combat Totes, Easter Bunny  
Yatsuhashi: Beanie Babies, Large Compensation, Shaved Chocolate, Kit-Kat Tea  
Ozpin: Count Chocula, Decaf  
Glynda: A Rebel Without a Cause  
Port: Old Navy  
Oobleck: Rapid Fire, Double Espresso  
Summer: Citrus Berry Passion  
Taiyang: Coco Pops, Amazing Race  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Irish Coffee, Feather Boa  
Penny: Cocomotive, Obliteration, Overkill, Kisses  
Ciel: Beret Club, Coffee Time  
Flynt: Speakeasy, Jazz Club  
Neon: Tie Dye  
Sun: Sun Glasses, Chocolate Monkey, Chocolate Banana  
Scarlet: Fashion Statement  
Sage: Nutmeg  
Neptune: Chocolate Rain, Watered Down  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Reese's Cups, Peanut Butter Cups, Reese's Puffs  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Milky Way  
Dew: Swiss Water  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: Waredrobe, High Calibre  
Salem: Witch's Brew  
Cinder: Hot Chocolate, Fashionistas, Firecrackers  
Roman: Ferrero Rocher  
Neo: Chocolate Sprinkles, Cosmopolitan, Chocolate Sundea, Fudge Sundea  
Emerald: Mint Chocolate, Thin Mints, Chocolate Diamond, Mint Cappaccino  
Mercury: Poisoned Chocolate  
Junior: Chocolate Liqueur, Chocolate Bear  
Melanie: Hell in Heels  
Miltia: Fashion Ties  
Adam: Chocolate Milk  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Cocobolo  
Winter: Frappaccino, Iced Coffee, Iced Latte  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: Favorite Customer  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Coffee Break  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Fox x**

  
Ruby: Scarlet Fox, Madra Rua, Fleetfoot, Vulpes, Blind Bullet  
Weiss: Arctic Fox, Scarface, Snow Dive  
Blake: Balls and Fix, Predators  
Yang: Mozilla Fyrefox, Firefox  
Jaune: The Fox and the Hound Dog, Zatoichi  
Nora: Thunderfox, Jolteon  
Pyrrha: Spartan Fox  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Cookie Crisp, Shades and Blades, Designer Shades, Foxionista, Foxtrot, Good Hustle  
Velvet: Predator and Prey, Forest Animals, Fauxfur, Fennec, The Fox and the Hare, Blind Rutting  
Yatsuhashi: Keylime Pie  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: Braille Teacher  
Port: Big Game Hunting  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Electric Eye  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: What Does the Fox Say  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Spicey Trickster, Sriracha  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: Jeremy Irons  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Star Fox  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Will 'o Wisp  
Roman: Justice is Blind  
Neo: Orange Sherbert/Sherbet, Orange Sorbet, Blind Love, Communication Error  
Emerald: Zircon, Kitsune  
Mercury: --  
Junior: Jaegerbomb  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: Arctic Fox  
Zwei: Fox and the Hound  
Shopkeep: Fur Trading  
Tukson: Audiobook  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Fox News  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Velvet x**

  
Ruby: Red Velvet, Red Bunny, Scarlet Roses, Buns and Roses, Scarlet Rabbit  
Weiss: Dust Bunny, White Velvet, White Bunny, Snow Bunny  
Blake: Black Velvet, Black Bunny, Magic Trick, Scarladonna, Predator and Prey, Scarlet Kitten, Like Mammals  
Yang: Shotbunning, Yellow Velvet, Yellow Bunny, Honey Bun, Gold Velvet, Scarlet Fever, 18 Carrot Gold, Rabbit Punch, Bun Pun, Yanglet, Honey Bunny  
Jaune: Bunoculars, Holy Grail, Playboy Bunny, Scarlet Knight, Cearbannog, Golden Bunny  
Nora: Stormbunny, Quik, Thunder Buns, Energizer Bunny  
Pyrrha: Scarlethena, Victory Rabbit, Protien Poisoning, Rabbit Stifado, Cardin's Worst Nightmare, Hoplites  
Ren: Moon Rabbit, Velvet Tea, Velvetea  
Cardin: Bullying, Domestic Abuse, Cardinal Sin, Bird and Bunny, Stockholm Syndrome  
Russel: --  
Dove: Cinnabuns  
Sky: Flying Buns  
Coco: Nesquik, Crosshares, Chocolate Bunny, Combat Totes, Easter Bunny  
Fox: Predator and Prey, Forest Animals, Fauxfur, Fennec, The Fox and the Hare, Blind Rutting  
Yatsuhashi: Cinnabun, Splitting Hares, Stuffed Rabbit, Carrot Cake, Box Cutter  
Ozpin: Grey Hares  
Glynda: Teacher's Pet, Whipped Scarlet  
Port: Peter Cottontail, Rabbit Season  
Oobleck: Energizer  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Velcro/Velqro  
Penny: Energizer Bunny, Small Change, Bunnydoll, Full Metal Alchemist, Wireframe, Rabbot  
Ciel: White Rabbit  
Flynt: Jive Bunny  
Neon: Rainbow Rabbit  
Sun: Bunanas, Chinese Zodiac, Scarlet Fever, Shutterbun  
Scarlet: Watership Down, Red Velvet  
Sage: Clove  
Neptune: Sea Bunny  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Magic Rabbit, Rabbit's Foot  
Cinder: Rabbit of Caerbannog, Lapin au vin, Burnt Cloth, Cinnamon Buns, Dust Bunny  
Roman: Hat Trick, Tea Party, Wonderland, Smooth Criminal  
Neo: Creamy Buns, Ice Cream Cake, Cold Mystery  
Emerald: Jade Rabbit, Stolen Silk, Creamy Feathers, Bronzite  
Mercury: Bunboats, Jackrabbit, Thumper, Tea Party, Wonderland, Here's The Kicker, Kickboxing  
Junior: Club Hopping  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Horned Hare, Bullseye  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Buns of Steel  
Winter: Snow Bunny  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: Velveteen Rabbit  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Yatsuhashi x**

  
Ruby: Compensating, Vantage Point, Sweetie Pie  
Weiss: Mt Everest, Mochi  
Blake: Catnip, Liquorice  
Yang: Yatsuyang, Fried Rice, Fireball  
Jaune: Silk Road, Marco Polo, Lemon Meringue  
Nora: Arm and Hammer, Krumkake, Uchide No Kozuchi  
Pyrrha: Honor Bound, Baklava, Swords and Spears  
Ren: Silence is Bliss, Zen Masters, Meibutsu  
Cardin: Stacked  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Beanie Babies, Large Compensation, Shaved Chocolate, Kit-Kat Tea  
Fox: Keylime Pie  
Velvet: Cinnabun, Splitting Hares, Stuffed Rabbit, Carrot Cake, Box Cutter  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Iron Giant  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: Guqin  
Neon: Nekote  
Sun: Banana Tree  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Sword Bros  
Neptune: Jiuzhaigou  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: Mountain Dew  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Oni  
Cinder: Burning Tower, Fried Sweets  
Roman: --  
Neo: Rocky Road, Sprinkles, Slice Cream  
Emerald: Green Beans, The Mountain and The Viper, Jade  
Mercury: --  
Junior :--  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: TEKKO-KAGI  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: Masturbation, Mindfuck  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: Act of War  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --


	6. Beacon's Teachers

**Ozpin x**

  
Ruby: Simple Souls  
Weiss: Mithrandr, Frozen in Time  
Blake: Teacher's Pet, Silence  
Yang: Goldiclocks, Hot Coffee  
Jaune: Wasted Energy, Battle Mage, Teacher's Toy  
Nora: Butterscotch, Hammertime  
Pyrrha: Stuff of Legends, Star Student, Olive Branch, Time's Up, Green With Victory  
Ren: Metronome, Grand Lotus  
Cardin: Cuckoo Clock  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Count Chocula, Decaf  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Grey Hares  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Glynda: Yellow Bricks, Ozwitch, Ozglyn, The Witch of Oz, Onizuka, Sips and Whips, Spectacles  
Port: Two Old Men, Masters of the Fleet  
Oobleck: Double Shot, Decaf and Espresso  
Summer: Legends Scatter  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Cloqwork, Chess  
Penny: Clockwork, A Heart  
Ciel: Clockmaster  
Flynt: Tick-Tock  
Neon: Somewhere Over The Rainbow  
Sun: Silver and Gold  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Elderflower  
Neptune: Old Man and the Sea  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: Ze Dong of Time  
Salem: Grandmasters, Stalemate, Narration, Erebus  
Cinder: Witch Doctor, Burning Some Time, Entropy, Eternal Flame  
Roman: Ozwick, Torchpin, Jack-o-Lantern, Pumpkin, Clockwork Orange  
Neo: --  
Emerald: Emerald City  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Tauroctony  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Clockwood, Metal Gear  
Winter: Frozen in Time  
Zwei: Teacher's Pet, Watchdog  
Shopkeep: Around The Clock  
Tukson: --  
Amber: Prized Possession  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: Old Chum, Grimm Brothers

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Glynda x**

  
Ruby: Ruby Slippers, Hoodwitch, Red Mage, Magenta Magica, MILF and Cookies  
Weiss: Glyphs, Looking Glass, Cool Whip, White Witch, Ice Witch  
Blake: Obsidian Slippers, Black Magic, Afternoon Nap, Cheshire Cat  
Yang: Yearn to Learn, Detention, Double D's, Burn the Witch  
Jaune: Transcripts, Excaliber, Mystic Knight, Witch Hunt  
Nora: Of Might and Magic, Pyanora  
Pyrrha: Top Marks, Extracurricular Activities, Circe  
Ren: Fairy Tale  
Cardin: Disciplinary Action  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Rebel Without a Cause  
Fox: Braille Teacher  
Velvet: Teacher's Pet, Whipped Scarlet  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Yellow Bricks, Ozwitch, Ozglyn, The Witch of Oz, Onizuka, Sips and Whips, Spectacles  
Port: --  
Oobleck: Caffeine and Cream, Cafe au Lait, Gluebleck, Whiplash  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Crop Harvesting  
Penny: Technology is Magic, 3 Laws  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: Whipped Meme, Never Miss a Beat, Whipped Neon  
Sun: Detention  
Scarlet: Tinkerbell  
Sage: Lavender  
Neptune: Seabiscuit  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Fellow Kids  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Witch Trials, Witch Hunt, Wicked Witches, Spellbook  
Cinder: Glynder, Fallwitch, Goodfall, Wicked, Burning Witch, Bad Witch, Wicked Witch, Glycerin, An Old Flame  
Roman: Torchwitch  
Neo: Whipped Cream, Orange Sherbert, French Vanilla  
Emerald: Amethyst  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: Whips and Chains  
Ironwood: Ironwitch, Goodwood  
Winter: Cold Lesson, Queens of Arendelle, Military Discipline  
Zwei: Toto  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Port x**

  
Ruby: Professor Poop, Fortified Wine  
Weiss: The Best You, Fame and Fortune  
Blake: Whiskers, Teacher's Pet  
Yang: Mustache Ride  
Jaune: Crying Wolf, A Gentleman's Wager  
Nora: Splitting Maul  
Pyrrha: Mavrodafni, Naval Army  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Old Navy  
Fox: Big Game Hunting  
Velvet: Peter Cottontail, Rabbit Season  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Two Old Men, Masters of the Fleet  
Glynda: --  
Oobleck: Mario Brothers, Tenured, What's This?  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Drunken Sailor  
Penny: USB Port  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: Sea Shanty  
Neon: --  
Sun: Stowaway  
Scarlet: Blackstache  
Sage: --  
Neptune: Leviathan  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Cerberus  
Cinder: Roast Beef, Dragons  
Roman: Betting Men, Illegal Shipping  
Neo: Milkstache  
Emerald: Crocoite, Gemboaree  
Mercury: Pepper Shaker  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: FREE EDGAR  
White Fang Lieutenant: Pork Chop  
Ironwood: RWBY's Arc, USB Port, Iron Fleet  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Oobleck x**

  
Ruby: Cream and Five Sugars, Rubleck, Mach 5, Speedracer  
Weiss: Blizzard, Iced Coffee  
Blake: BartholoMEW, Green Tea, Teacher's Pet  
Yang: Steaming Espresso, Hot for the Teacher, Boobleck  
Jaune: Extra Credit  
Nora: Monster Energy, Dr. Pain, Hyperactive  
Pyrrha: History Lesson, Herodotus, Victory Rush  
Ren: Fast as Lightning  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Rapid Fire, Double Espresso  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Energizer  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Double Shot, Decaf and Espresso  
Glynda: Caffeine and Cream, Cafe au Lait, Gluebleck, Whiplash  
Port: Mario Brothers, Tenured, What's This?  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Bird Watching  
Penny: Coffee Machine, Javascript  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: Meteorology  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Herbology  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Flash Fire  
Roman: 500 Hats  
Neo: Sugar Rush, Mint Ice Cream  
Emerald: Irish Coffee, Sonic and Knuckles, Sonic  
Mercury: Quicksilver, Poison Coffee  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Taurine, Odem, Broforce  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: Zwoobleck  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: History  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --


	7. Team STRQ

**Summer x**

  
Ruby: Oedipus, Special Eyes, Bloody Roses  
Weiss: Melting Ice  
Blake: Summer Night  
Yang: July, Unabler  
Jaune: Momma's Boy  
Nora: Greek Summer, Thorsday  
Pyrrha: Greek Summer  
Ren: Warm Forest  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Citrus Berry Passion  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Legends Scatter  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Taiyang: Summer Lovin', Tiamat  
Raven: Enabler Prime, Disappearing Act, Rosebird, Black Rose, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Lenore, Nevermore, Summertime Sadness  
Qrow: Kingsguard, Rooks and Roses, Hunter's Dream, Flown North  
Penny: --  
Ciel: Summer-Time Loving, Summertime  
Flynt: Dirge  
Neon: Beat with Some Heat  
Sun: Summer Sun  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: Beach Day  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Season of the Witch  
Cinder: Decaying Petals, Autumn  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: Solstice, Maiden Names, Seasonal Surprise, Christmas in July, Seasons, May-December  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: Changing Seasons  
Lisa: Beach Report  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Taiyang x**

  
Ruby: DILF and Cookies, Daddy's Little Girl  
Weiss: --  
Blake: Yellow Jacket  
Yang: Golden Dragon, Double Dragon, Xiao Schlong, Twin Suns, Into the Garden  
Jaune: Lost Lovers  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: Photosynthesis  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Coco Pops, Amazing Race  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: Summer Lovin', Tiamat  
Raven: Midnight Sun, Domestic Dispute, Elderbird  
Qrow: Sanzuwu, Taiqrow, Fireball, Teacher's Conference  
Penny: Solar Powered  
Ciel: Sun Dial  
Flynt: Willie Smith  
Neon: --  
Sun: Dual Sun  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Eclipse  
Cinder: Sunburn  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Taiger Woods  
Winter: Daddy Issues  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: Tai Food  
Tukson: --  
Amber: Mega Aerodactyl  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Raven x**

  
Ruby: Flying Petals, Red Feather  
Weiss: Black Snow, Cold Exterior  
Blake: Dominatrix, Nevermore, Blackbirds, Runaways  
Yang: I Burn, Abandonment Issues, Xiaodipus, Firebird  
Jaune: Knight Flight  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: -  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: Enabler Prime, Disappearing Act, Rosebird, Black Rose, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Lenore, Nevermore, Summertime Sadness  
Taiyang: Midnight Sun, Domestic Dispute, Elderbird  
Qrow: Birds of a Feather, Birds of Paradise, Feathers  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: Songbird  
Neon: Ravin'  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: Albatross  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Blackhole  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Behind Red Eyes  
Cinder: Dark Portals, Firebird  
Roman: --  
Neo: Cookies and Creme, Ice Cream Antisocial, Bloody Sundea  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: Missing Person  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Black Bull, Siths, Ronin  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: Winter Migration, Kenjutsu  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Qrow x**

  
Ruby: Harvest Moon, Scythes R Us  
Weiss: Scotch on the Rocks, A Dusty Old Qrow, White Russian, Weissky  
Blake: Nightcap, Omens  
Yang: Pheonix  
Jaune: Plume, Jaundice  
Nora: Dusty Hammer, Hammered  
Pyrrha: Ambrosia  
Ren: Paper Cranes  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Irish Coffee, Feather Boa  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Velcro/Velqro  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Cloqwork, Chess  
Glynda: Crop Harvesting  
Port: Drunken Sailor  
Oobleck: Bird Watching  
Summer: Kingsguard, Rooks and Roses, Hunter's Dream, Flown North  
Taiyang: Sanzuwu, Taiqrow, Fireball, Teacher's Conference  
Raven: Birds of a Feather, Birds of Paradise, Feathers  
Penny: Bender, Bubo, Sucking Pennies  
Ciel: Bluebird  
Flynt: Freebird  
Neon: --  
Sun: Drunken Monkey  
Scarlet: Calico Jack  
Sage: --  
Neptune: Seagulls  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Wicked  
Cinder: Fallen Crow, Firebird, Queen Has Pawns  
Roman: --  
Neo: Rum and Raisins  
Emerald: Onyx, Green Fairy  
Mercury: MerQrow, Silver Feathers  
Junior: Bearly Sober  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Woodpecker, Gears of War  
Winter: Snowbird, Night's Watch, Frozen Feathers  
Zwei: Hair of the Dog  
Shopkeep: Liquor License  
Tukson: --  
Amber: Scareqrow, Migratory Animals  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: White Merlot


	8. Penny, Ciel, Flynt, and Neon

**Penny x**

  
Ruby: Nuts and Dolts, Mechanical Rose, Redbot, "Just Friends", Roboflower  
Weiss: Cold Hard Cash, Icebox, Cold Steel, Refrigerator, Zamboni  
Blake: Double Bow, Kindle, Combat Kitty, Electronyaa~, Script Kitty, Laser Pointer, Shock Collar, Cat's Cradle, Voltron  
Yang: Blacksmithing, Human Torch, Firewire, Overclocked  
Jaune: Da Vinci's Knight, Curcuit Breaker, Clueless, Fleshlight  
Nora: Gingersnaps, Nail Gun, Stress Testing, Beep Boop, Thunderbolts  
Pyrrha: Target Practice, Gingersnaps, Magnetic Attraction, Ancient Technology, Deus ex Machina, Archimede's Screw, Antikythera, Natural Attration, Death Flag, Adamantium, Iron Maiden, PvP, Axles and Greeces, Making Change, P-Squared  
Ren: Back to the Fuchsia, Petal to the Metal, Made in China, Static, Cyber Dragon  
Cardin: Futuristic Witchery!, HAL3000  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: Dirigible  
Coco: Cocomotive, Obliteration, Overkill, Kisses  
Fox: Electric Eye  
Velvet: Energizer Bunny, Small Change, Bunnydoll, Full Metal Alchemist, Wireframe, Rabbot  
Yatsuhashi: Iron Giant  
Ozpin: Clockwork, A Heart  
Glynda: Technology is Magic, 3 Laws  
Port: USB Port  
Oobleck: Coffee Machine, Javascript  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: Solar Powered  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Bender, Bubo, Sucking Pennies  
Ciel: Copper Sun, Marigolds, Clock Rate, Digital Clock  
Flynt: Chiptune  
Neon: Dubstep  
Sun: Optimus Primal, Optimus Primate, Solar Panel, Token of the Sun, Microsystems  
Scarlet: Red-Lining, Pirate Bay  
Sage: Thoughts, Spice  
Neptune: Bluetooth, Sync or Swim, Malfunction, Submarine  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Reese's Pieces  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: Overheated  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: Sentry Turret  
Salem: Cortana  
Cinder: Robo Revolution, Firewall, Space Heater, Pennies into Quarters  
Roman: Red Head Redemption, Marrionette  
Neo: Cream Machine, Penny Cones, Refrigerate  
Emerald: Silicone  
Mercury: Handicapped  
Junior: Beartrap  
Melanie: Steel-Tipped Heels  
Miltia: Razor  
Adam: Mechanical Bull  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Metal Heads, Breathing Steel  
Winter: --  
Zwei: Blade Wolf  
Shopkeep: Auto-Mechanic  
Tukson: Walking Library, Database  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Digital Media, Technical Difficulties  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Ciel x**

  
Ruby: Stopwatch, Red vs Blue, Photosynthesis, Quick-Time Event  
Weiss: Time-Freeze, Blue Ice  
Blake: Night Time  
Yang: It's Yang Time  
Jaune: Straight Outta Time, Chevalier's Du Ciel  
Nora: Hammer Time!  
Pyrrha: The Place You Rest, Clock Tower  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Coffee Time, Beret Club  
Fox: --  
Velvet: White Rabbit  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Clockmaster  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: Summer-Time Loving, Summertime  
Taiyang: Sun Dial  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Bluebird  
Penny: Copper Sun, Marigolds, Clock Rate, Digital Clock  
Flynt: Metronome  
Neon: Party Time  
Sun: Double Sun, Solar Powered  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Thyme  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Chaos and Order  
Roman: Crime Time  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Chaos Control  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: Time Freeze, Ice Age, Global Freeze  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: 24/7  
Tukson: Once Upon a Time  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Flynt x**

  
Ruby: Red Onion  
Weiss: Smooth as Ice, Cool Jazz, Coal Dust, Opera, White Noise  
Blake: Cool Cat, Jazzcats  
Yang: Club Mix  
Jaune: All That Jazz  
Nora: Thunderstruck  
Pyrrha: Raspberry Beret  
Ren: Kung Fu Fighting  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: Spirit in the Sky  
Coco: Speakeasy, Jazz Club  
Fox: What Does the Fox Say  
Velvet: Jive Bunny  
Yatsuhashi: Guqin  
Ozpin: Tick-Tock  
Glynda: --  
Port: Sea Shanty  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: Dirge  
Taiyang: Willie Smith  
Raven: Songbird  
Qrow: Freebird  
Penny: Chiptune  
Ciel: Metronome  
Neon: Rainbow Jazz, M&M's, Uptown Funk, Disco Remix, Funky Friends  
Sun: Walking on Sunshine  
Scarlet: You Are a Pirate  
Sage: Songs of the Season  
Neptune: Kind of Blue, Blues, Bluegrass  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Starless  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Black Saint and the Sinner Lady  
Cinder: Cherry Pie  
Roman: Sinatra  
Neo: Careless Whisper  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: Houseband  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Taps  
Winter: Classical  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: Record Store  
Tukson: Elegy  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Neon x**

  
Ruby: Red Lights District, Rainbow Rose  
Weiss: Neon Snowflakes, Rainbow Snow, Opposites Attract, Snowbright, Sherbert, Snowcone  
Blake: Kit Kat, Meow Mix, Kitty Litter, Blacklight, Nyan Cats, Reading Rainbow  
Yang: Pun Frenzy, Nyang Cat, Beat Beatdown  
Jaune: Rainbow Arc  
Nora: Bifrost, Valkyries, Sugar Crash  
Pyrrha: Battle Cat  
Ren: Tokio Funka  
Cardin: Ate the Cardinal  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Tie Dye  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Rainbow Rabbit  
Yatsuhashi: Nekote  
Ozpin: Somewhere Over the Rainbow  
Glynda: Whipped Meme, Never Miss a Beat, Whipped Neon  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: Beat with Some Heat  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: Ravin'  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Dubstep  
Ciel: Party Time  
Flynt: Rainbow Jazz, M&M's, Uptown Funk, Disco Remix, Funky Friends  
Sun: Rainbow Monkeys  
Scarlet: Turned Free, LSD  
Sage: Kattnip  
Neptune: Gotta Go Fast  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: XX-Games, Hover Cat, Skate Park, Half Pipe  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: Meow Zedong, Glowsights  
Salem: Cat's Paw  
Cinder: Apocalypse Meow, Lava Lamp  
Roman: Bringing Sexy Back  
Neo: Rainbow Sherbert  
Emerald: Rainbow Connection  
Mercury: --  
Junior: Rainbow Sangria  
Melanie: Dance Floor  
Miltia: Clap to the Beat  
Adam: Party Animal  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: Wynter Social  
Zwei: Chasing Rainbows  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --


	9. Team SSSN

**Sun x**

  
Ruby: Red Sun, Suns and Roses, Rose Blossoms, Sunset, Strawberry Banana, Strawnana  
Weiss: Arctic Monkey, White Sun, Sunscreen  
Blake: Black Sun, Eclipse, Solar Eclipse, Midnight Sun  
Yang: Solar Flare, Solar Flame, Yellow Sun, Banana Foster, Sun's Out Guns Out, Sunburn, Sun Deities, Summer Drought, Chimchar, Super Saiyan  
Jaune: Cheat and Steal, Gold Sun, Day and Knight, Before and After  
Nora: Nordic Monkey, Heavenly Warriors, Hammer of Dawn, Dong Hammer  
Pyrrha: Nikong, Helios, Golden Ape, Icarus  
Ren: Lie and Steal, Sunflowyr, Eastern Buddies  
Cardin: Do No Evil, Muscles  
Russel: Speak No Evil  
Dove: See No Evil  
Sky: Hear No Evil  
Coco: Sun Glasses, Chocolate Monkey, Chocolate Banana  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Bunanas, Chinese Zodiac, Scarlet Fever, Shutterbun  
Yatsuhashi: Banana Tree  
Ozpin: Silver and Gold  
Glynda: Detention  
Port: Stowaway  
Oobleck: Meteorology  
Summer: Summer Sun  
Taiyang: Dual Sun  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Drunken Monkey  
Penny: Optimus Primal, Optimus Primate, Solar Panel, Token of the Sun, Microsystems  
Ciel: Solar Powered, Double Sun  
Flynt: Walking on Sunshine  
Neon: Rainbow Monkey  
Scarlet: Strawberry Banana, Caught Red Handed, Red Dawn  
Sage: Seasoned Theif, Team Abs, Jungle Buddies, Abs for Eternity, Rosemary  
Neptune: Seamonkeys  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Tailslide  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Starbirth  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: Brass Monkey  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Flying Monkey  
Cinder: Forever Fall, Supernova  
Roman: Monkey Business, Roman Sun, Donkey Kong  
Neo: Banana Split  
Emerald: Thieve's Company, Sunstone, No Lies  
Mercury: 88 Days  
Junior: Sunbears  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: The Sun Also Rises, Masked Monkey  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: Apricity, Song of Sun and Ice  
Zwei: Animal Attraction  
Shopkeep: Customer Security  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Scarlet x**

  
Ruby: Shades of Red, Scarlet Rose, Sailor's Delight, Strawberry Milk  
Weiss: Red Blizzard, Light Red  
Blake: Abyssinian, Quest for Booty, Maroon  
Yang: Flaming Scars, Captain Hook, Chili  
Jaune: Seasick  
Nora: Boopty  
Pyrrha: Red Autumn  
Ren: Ninjas vs Pirates, Ching Shih  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Fashion Statement  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Watership Down, Red Velvet  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: Tinkerbell  
Port: Blackstache  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Calico Jack  
Penny: Red-Lining, Pirate Bay  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: You Are A Pirate  
Neon: Turned Free, LSD  
Sun: Strawberry Banana, Caught Red Handed, Red Dawn  
Sage: Cherry Tree, Autumn Woods, Sailor's Fables  
Neptune: Red Sea, Gossip  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Space Pirates  
Dew: Windy Sails  
Gwen: Pirate Ballerina  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Crimson  
Roman: Blood Orange  
Neo: --  
Emerald: Garnet, Ropes and Chains  
Mercury: Wot if Ur Legs...  
Junior: Red Rum  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Red Bull, Scarlet Bull  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Mutiny  
Winter: It's a Pirates Life for Schnee  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: Grape Sale  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Sage x**

  
Ruby: Paprika, Sugar and Spice, Christmas, Danshen  
Weiss: Spice Cold, Evergreen, Salt and Pepper, Conifer, Peppermint  
Blake: Pepper, Scratching Post, Cat Nip, Tea Leaves  
Yang: Wise Dragon, Burning Bush, Forest Fire, Spicy, Hot and Spicy  
Jaune: Gold and Myrrh, Juniper Bush, Fennel  
Nora: Hammer Thyme, Spiced Static  
Pyrrha: Gyro Seasoning  
Ren: Eastern Forest, Green Tea, Star Anise  
Cardin: Saffron  
Russel: Bay Leaf  
Dove: Chives  
Sky: --  
Coco: Nutmeg  
Fox: Spicy Trickster, Sriracha  
Velvet: Clove  
Yatsuhashi: Sword Bros  
Ozpin: Elderflower  
Glynda: Lavender  
Port: --  
Oobleck: Herbology  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Thoughts, Spice  
Ciel: Thyme  
Flynt: Songs of the Season  
Neon: Kattnip  
Sun: Seasoned Theif, Team Abs, Jungle Buddies, Abs for Eternity, Rosemary  
Scarlet: Cherry Tree, Autumn Woods, Sailor's Fables  
Neptune: Seaweed, Swamp Dwellers/Monsters, Seaside Travelers, Rosemary  
Arslan: Masala Chai  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Skatesword  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Sumac  
Dew: Petrichor, Blown Away  
Gwen: Knife Rack  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Ashes, Paprika  
Roman: --  
Neo: Lime Sherbert, Pistachio Ice Cream  
Emerald: Two Peas in a Pod, Roots, Seasoned Thief  
Mercury: Pepper  
Junior: --  
Melanie: Salt  
Miltia: Curry Powder  
Adam: Annatto  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Mastic  
Winter: Ice Spice  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: My Cabbages  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Neptune x**

  
Ruby: Red Sea, Red Tide, Rosewater, Roll Tide, Crimson Tide  
Weiss: Neiss, Under the Schnee, Iceberg, Titanic, Arctic Waters, Icy Waters, Ice Planet  
Blake: Catfish, Seakitties  
Yang: Seadragon, Team Combat Goggles, Goldfish, Safety Goggles, Hot Water, Hot Springs, Scald, Boiled Water, Bluefire  
Jaune: Noah's Arc, Aqueduct, BlueJ, Floaties  
Nora: Stormy Seas, Gods of the Storm, Aegir, Rogue Wave, Rouge Wave, Saltwater Taffy, Pool Party  
Pyrrha: Thrinacia, Poseidon, High Tide, Atalntis  
Ren: Water Lillies, Blue Lotus, Calm Waters  
Cardin: Internet Explorer  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Chocolate Rain, Watered Down  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Sea Bunny  
Yatsuhashi: Jiuzhaigou  
Ozpin: Old Man and the Sea  
Glynda: Seabiscuit  
Port: Leviathan  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: Beach Day  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: Albatross  
Qrow: Seagulls  
Penny: Bluetooth, Sync or Swim, Malfunction, Submarine  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: Kind of Blue, Blues, Bluegrass  
Neon: Gotta Go Fast  
Sun: Seamonkeys  
Scarlet: Red Sea, Gossip  
Sage: Seaweed, Swamp Dwellers/Monsters, Seaside Travelers, Rosemary  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: Brolin  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: Water Sprout  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: Super Soaker  
Salem: Sea Witch  
Cinder: Laguna Colodara, Steampunk  
Roman: Acheron, Smooth Criminal  
Neo: Sea Salt Ice Cream, Blueberries  
Emerald: Pearls of Love, Aquamarine  
Mercury: Acid Rain, Silver Surfer  
Junior: Pruinosis  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Driftwood  
Winter: Frozen Sea, Ice Water  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: Roadside Affair  
Tukson: Dead Sea  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --


	10. Team ABRN

**Arslan x**

  
Ruby: Simba  
Weiss: Scar  
Blake: Cat Scratch  
Yang: Golden Lion, Ironfists  
Jaune: Lionheart  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: Nemean  
Ren: Mulan  
Cardin: Pride and Prejudice  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: --  
Fox: Jeremy Irons  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Masala Chai  
Neptune: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Green Flash  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Long Live the King  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: Jade Lions  
Mercury: Ginjishi  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: The Lion and the Bull  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: The Lion's Tale  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Bolin x**

  
Ruby: Crescent Rain  
Weiss: Snowfall  
Blake: Scratching Post  
Yang: Double Yellow  
Jaune: --  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: --  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: Brolin  
Arslan: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Dragonstaff  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Reese x**

  
Ruby: Unsafe at Any Speed, Safety Pads Needed  
Weiss: Peanut Butter Cut, Snowboarding, Reese's Weisses  
Blake: Blackboard, Skater Cat  
Yang: --  
Jaune: Skater Boi  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: Pole Grind  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Reese's Cups, Peanut Butter Cups, Reese's Puffs  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: Fellow Kids  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Reese's Pieces  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: XX-Games, Hover Cat, Skate Park, Half Pipe  
Sun: Tailslide  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Skatesword  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: Green Flash  
Bolin: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: Do the Dew  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: Hot Tub  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: 360 No Scope  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Blaze Boarder, Hot Shot  
Roman: --  
Neo: Moose Tracks  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: Kickflip  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: Sakte Shop  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Nadir x**

  
Ruby: --  
Weiss: --  
Blake: --  
Yang: --  
Jaune: Team Bad Luck  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: -  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Reese: --  
Bolin: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Burnout  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --


	11. Team NDGO

**Nebula x**

  
Ruby: Red Dwarf  
Weiss: Quasar  
Blake: Blake Hole  
Yang: Crash Nebula  
Jaune: --  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Milky Way  
Fox: Star Fox  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: Blackhole  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: Starless  
Neon: --  
Sun: Starbirth  
Scarlet: Space Pirates  
Sage: Sumac  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Dew: The Gayl Nebula  
Gwen: Galactic Daggers  
Octavia: Burning Star  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Nebula Gray  
Cinder: Rocket Fuel  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Dew x**

  
Ruby: --  
Weiss: --  
Blake: --  
Yang: Petrichor  
Jaune: Dewdrop  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Swiss Water  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: Mountain Dew  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: Windy Sails  
Sage: Petrichor, Blown Away  
Neptune: Water Sprout  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Do the Dew  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: The Gayl Nebula  
Gwen: 52 Pick Up  
Octavia: Sundowner  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Firestorm  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: Green with Envy  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Tornado Warning  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Gwen x**

  
Ruby: --  
Weiss: --  
Blake: --  
Yang: --  
Jaune: --  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: -  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: Pirate Ballerina  
Sage: Knife Rack  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Galactic Daggers  
Dew: 52 Pick Up  
Octavia: Gwentavia  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Cauterize  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Octavia x**

  
Ruby: --  
Weiss: --  
Blake: Shadowfire  
Yang: Controlled Blaze  
Jaune: --  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: -  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Overheated  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Hot Tub  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Burning Star  
Dew: Sundowner  
Gwen: Gwentavia  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Embers  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --


	12. Team BRNZ

**Brawnz x**

  
Ruby: Medals  
Weiss: Schni  
Blake: --  
Yang: --  
Jaune: --  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: -  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: Brass Monkey  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Roy: Bronze Saw  
Nolan: Knee-Jerk  
May: Bronze Spyglass  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Arrow to the Ni  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Roy x**

  
Ruby: --  
Weiss: --  
Blake: --  
Yang: Saw It  
Jaune: --  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: -  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: Bronze Saw  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Fire Saw  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Nolan x**

  
Ruby: --  
Weiss: --  
Blake: --  
Yang: --  
Jaune: --  
Nora: Charge Up, Nolan Norse  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: -  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: Knee-Jerk  
Roy: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Hot Topic  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**May x**

  
Ruby: Quickscope, Happy Campers, Long Distance  
Weiss: Useless Lesbians  
Blake: --  
Yang: Firearm  
Jaune: Bertheir  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Waredrobe, High Calibre  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Ze Dong of Time  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Sentry Turret  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: Meow Zedong, Glowsights  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: Super Soaker  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: 360 No Scope  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: Bronze Spyglass  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Hot Shot, Campfire  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: Precision Shot  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --


	13. Salem, Cinder, Roman, Neo, Emerald, and Mercury

**Salem x**

  
Ruby: Witch's Blood, Witch Blood, Blood Magic  
Weiss: Black Ice, Grimm Royalty  
Blake: Black Cat  
Yang: Burning Witch  
Jaune: Trials of Jaune, At the Stake  
Nora: Ragnarok  
Pyrrha: Pawn Premonition  
Ren: The Seven Suns  
Cardin: Witch Trials  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Witch's Brew  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Rabbit's Foot, Magic Rabbit  
Yatsuhashi: Oni  
Ozpin: Grandmasters, Stalemate, Narration, Erebus  
Glynda: Witch Trials, Witch Hunt, Wicked Witches, Spellbook  
Port: Cerberus  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: Season of the Witch  
Taiyang: Eclipse  
Raven: Behind Red Eyes  
Qrow: Wicked  
Penny: Cortana  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: Black Saint and the Sinner Lady  
Neon: Cat's Paw  
Sun: Flying Monkey  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: Sea Witch  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: Nebula Gray  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Cinder: Bitches and Witches, East and West, Open Board  
Roman: Tartarus  
Neo: --  
Emerald: Toil and Trouble  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Thanatos  
Winter: Absolute Zero  
Zwei: Beowulf  
Shopkeep: Gates of Hell  
Tukson: Grimoire  
Amber: Grimm Maiden  
Lisa: Prophet  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: Dr. Grimm

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Cinder x**

  
Ruby: Fallen Petals, CinderCreep, Cinderruby, Mother's Warmth, Falling Petals, Fire Flower, Haunted Harvest  
Weiss: Ice Queen, Snowfall, White Ash, Frozen Ash, Ash Like Snow  
Blake: Hellcat, Familiar, Cougar and the Kitten  
Yang: Firearms, Wildfire, Broken Glass, Through the Fire and Flames, Flame Fatale, Fireproof, Liar Liar Pants on Fire  
Jaune: Arc Furnace, Arcfall  
Nora: Hammer and Nails, Ragnarekt, Invasion of Helheim, Anvil, Explosive  
Pyrrha: Achille's Heel, Greek Fire, Decindergrated, Dying Fire, Fallen Star, Bon Jovi, Pompeii, Vesuvius, Ashes to Ashes  
Ren: Kasai On'na  
Cardin: Pyrolatry, Bloodwings  
Russel: Burning Bush  
Dove: Hawk  
Sky: Fire Whirl, Skyfall  
Coco: Hot Chocolate, Fashionistas, Firecrackers  
Fox: Will 'o Wisp  
Velvet: Rabbit of Caerbannog, Lapin au vin, Burnt Cloth, Cinnamon Buns, Dust Bunny  
Yatsuhashi: Burning Tower, Fried Sweets  
Ozpin: Witch Doctor, Burning Some Time, Entropy, Eternal Flame  
Glynda: Wicked, Goodfall, Fallwitch, Glynder, Burning Witch, Badwitch, Wicked Witch, Glycerin, An Old Flame  
Port: Roast Beef, Dragons  
Oobleck: Flash Fire  
Summer: Decaying Petals, Autumn  
Taiyang: Sunburn  
Raven: Dark Portals, Firebird  
Qrow: Fallen Crow, Firebird, Queen Has Pawns  
Penny: Robo Revolution, Firewall, Space Heater, Pennies into Quarters  
Ciel: Chaos and Order  
Flynt: Cherry Pie  
Neon: Apocalypse Meow, Lava Lamp  
Sun: Forever Fall, Supernova  
Scarlet: Crimson  
Sage: Ashes, Paprika  
Neptune: Laguna Colorada, Steampunk  
Arslan: Long Live the King  
Bolin: Dragonstaff  
Reese: Blaze Boarder, Hot Shot  
Nadir: Burnout  
Nebula: Rocket Fuel  
Dew: Firestorm  
Gwen: Cauterize  
Octavia: Embers  
Brawnz: Arrow to the Ni  
Roy: Fire Saw  
Nolan: Hot Topic  
May: Hot Shot, Campfire  
Salem: Bitches and Witches, East and West, Open Board  
Roman: Roman Candle, Romeo and Cinderella, Torchfall, Candlewick, Divorce  
Neo: Spicecream, Sinnamon Cream, Naughty Nurses, Fried Ice Cream, Melted, Smoke and Mirrors  
Emerald: Emberald, Crime Girlfriends, Blazin' Saddles, Chaos Emerald, Cimerald, Blood Emerald, Sweet Dreams  
Mercury: Thermometer, Fire Urchins, Smoke, Legs4Days  
Junior: Burlesque  
Melanie: Ballroom  
Miltia: Moulin Rouge  
Adam: Brazen, Lava Lamp, Taurus Fire  
White Fang Lieutenant: Pyramid Scheme  
Ironwood: Iron Maiden, Forest Fire  
Winter: Temperature Play, Volcanic Winter, A Song of Ice and Fire  
Zwei: Andiron  
Shopkeep: Fire Sale  
Tukson: Kindling  
Amber: Target Practice, Fall Maiden  
Lisa: Conspiracy Theory  
Papa Schnee: Stock Crash  
Dr Merlot: Mulled

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Roman x**

  
Ruby: Rosewick, Clockwork Rose, Candy Cane, R&R Connection  
Weiss: From Dust 'Til Dawn, Schneesar  
Blake: Sephora, Cat in the Hat, Cat Calls  
Yang: Fireworks, Roman Candle  
Jaune: Smooth Criminal, Dapper Dancers  
Nora: Candy Cane, SMASH-o-Lantern, Sugar Cane, Conquest of Gaul  
Pyrrha: 300, False Appyrrhances, Ancient History, Pumpkin Spice  
Ren: Ramen  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: Caramel  
Sky: --  
Coco: Ferrero Rocher  
Fox: Justice is Blind  
Velvet: Hat Trick, Tea Party, Wonderland, Smooth Criminal  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Jack-o-Lantern, Torchpin, Ozwick, Pumpkin, Clockwork Orange  
Glynda: Torchwitch  
Port: Betting Men, Illegal Shipping  
Oobleck: 500 Hats  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Red Head Redemption, Marrionette  
Ciel: Crime Time  
Flynt: Sinatra  
Neon: Bringing Sexy Back  
Sun: Monkey Business, Roman Sun, Donkey Kong  
Scarlet: Blood Orange  
Sage: --  
Neptune: Acheron, Smooth Criminal  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Tartarus  
Cinder: Roman Candle, Romeo and Cinderella, Torchfall, Candlewick, Divorce  
Neo: Gelato, Roman Ice Cream, Creaminals, Partners in Cream, Icecrime, Orange Sherbert, Romeo, Orange Julius  
Emerald: Citrine, Sticky Fingers  
Mercury: Torchury, Mad Hatter, Hermes  
Junior: Crimedads, Magic Mike  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Business Venture  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Ironwick, Torchwood  
Winter: Agent Orange  
Zwei: Underdog  
Shopkeep: Dust Sale  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Front Page News  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Neo x**

  
Ruby: Strawberry Ice Cream, Cassata, Cookies and Cream, Strawberry Shortcake, Bloodrose, Red October, Strawberry Swirl  
Weiss: Weisscream, Brain Freeze  
Blake: Creamed Pussy, Cookies and Creme, Kitty Cream, Kitties and Cream, Calico  
Yang: Baked Alaska, Silence is Golden, Banana Split, Sundea Breast, Melted Ice Cream, Golden Gaytime, Sundea, Ice Cream Flambe, Lemon Sorbet  
Jaune: Creamed Onsie, Jauncicle, Butterscotch, Golden Ice Cream, Ice Cream Knight, Swords and Illusions, Banana Split, Vanilla Ice Cream, Silent Knight, Lemon Custard  
Nora: Dairy Queen, Shortstack, Rainbow Sundea, Ice Cream Pancakes, Pounding Brain Freeze, Laughing Gas, Shortcake, Ice Cream Sundea  
Pyrrha: The Untouchables, Bing Cherry, Greek Yoghurt, Cherry Jubilee  
Ren: Some Goddamn Peace and Quiet, Shaved Ice  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: Caramel  
Sky: --  
Coco: : Chocolate Sprinkles, Cosmopolitan, Chocolate Sundea, Fudge Sundea  
Fox: Orange Sherbert/Sherbet, Orange Sorbet, Blind Love, Communication Error  
Velvet: Creamy Buns, Ice Cream Cake, Cold Mystery  
Yatsuhashi: Rocky Road, Sprinkles, Slice Cream  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: Whipped Cream, Orange Sherbert, French Vanilla  
Port: Milkstache  
Oobleck: Sugar Rush, Mint Ice Cream  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: Cookies and Creme, Ice Cream Antisocial, Bloody Sundea  
Qrow: Rum and Raisins  
Penny: Cream Machine, Penny Cones, Refrigerate  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: Careless Whisper  
Neon: Rainbow Sherbert  
Sun: Banana Split  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Lime Sherbert, Pistachio Ice Cream  
Neptune: Sea Salt Ice Cream, Blueberries  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Moose Tracks  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Spicecream, Sinnamon Cream, Naughty Nurses, Fried Ice Cream, Melted, Smoke and Mirrors  
Roman: Gelato, Roman Ice Cream, Creaminal, Partners in Cream, Icecrime, Orange Sherbert, Romeo, Orange Julius  
Emerald: Spumone, Mint, Bullet for my Valentine  
Mercury: Neomerc, Ice Cream Scoop, Vanilla Ice, Olympic Metals, Cold Feet, 50 Shades, 50 Shades of Grey, Bright and Blunt, Spooning the Ice Cream, Parasoles  
Junior: Junior Cone  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: Raspberry Fudge  
Adam: Neo-Politics  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Scoop  
Winter: Snowcone  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: Ice Cream Parlour  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Closed Captioning  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Emerald x**

  
Ruby: Gems, Gemstones, Gemcutters, Jewelry Thief  
Weiss: Snowflake in the Rough, Mint Ice Cream, Diamond, Family Jewels  
Blake: Cat Burglar  
Yang: Heat and Hallucinations, Jewelry  
Jaune: Topaz , Link  
Nora: Lightning Thief, Hammer and Sickle, Pearl  
Pyrrha: Gaslighting, Copper, Emerald Eyes  
Ren: Emerald Dragons, Jade Dragon, Green Tea, Emerald of the East, Dragon's Hoard, Green Blossom  
Cardin: Tourmaline  
Russel: Peridot  
Dove: Agate  
Sky: Sapphire  
Coco: Mint Chocolate, Thin Mints, Chocolate Diamond, Mint Cappaccino  
Fox: Zircon, Kitsune  
Velvet: Jade Rabbit, Stolen Silk, Creamy Feathers, Bronzite  
Yatsuhashi: Green Beans, The Mountain and The Viper, Jade  
Ozpin: Emerald City  
Glynda: Amethyst  
Port: Crocoite, Gemboaree  
Oobleck: Irish Coffee, Sonic and Knuckles, Sonic  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Onyx, Green Fairy  
Penny: Silicone  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: Rainbow Connection  
Sun: Theive's Company, Sunstone, No Lies  
Scarlet: Garnet, Ropes and Chains  
Sage: Two Peas in a Pod, Roots, Seasoned Thief  
Neptune: Pearls of Love, Aquamarine  
Arslan: Jade Lions  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: Green with Envy  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Toil and Trouble  
Cinder: Emberald, Crime Girlfriends, Blazin' Saddles, Chaos Emerald, Cimerald, Blood Emerald, Sweet Dreams  
Roman: Citrine, Sticky Fingers  
Neo: Spumone, Mint, Bullet for my Valentine  
Mercury: Emerald Elements, Emercury, Thief and the Butcher, Jaded  
Junior: Coal, Chartreuse  
Melanie: Moonstone  
Miltia: Bixbite  
Adam: Bornite  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Amber  
Winter: Chrome Tourmaline  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: Sugar Daddy  
Tukson: Tungsten  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: A Grimm Illusion

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mercury x**

  
Ruby: Poisonous Rose, Quicksilver, Sonic Speed, Daddy Shoes  
Weiss: Black Ice, Cold Feet, Negatives, Daddy Shoes  
Blake: Maltese, Kuros, 50 Shades, Puss in Boots  
Yang: Thermometer, Kickboxing, The Gauntlets and the Greaves, Silver and Gold, Firewalking, Shotgun, Disabler, An Arm and A Leg  
Jaune: Male Bees, Melted Metal  
Nora: Lightning Feet, Sugarfoot, Silver Hammer  
Pyrrha: Achille's Heel, God and Goddess, Pole Dancing  
Ren: Tiptoe Through the Tulips  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Poisoned Chocolate  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Bunboats, Jackrabbit, Thumper, Tea Party, Wonderland, Here's the Kicker, Kickboxing  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: Pepper Shaker  
Oobleck: Quicksilver, Poison Coffee  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: MerQrow, Silver Feathers  
Penny: Handicapped  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: 88 Days  
Scarlet: Wot If Ur Legs...  
Sage: Pepper  
Neptune: Acid Rain, Silver Surfer  
Arslan: Ginjishi  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Kickflip  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Thermometer, Fire Urchins, Smoke, Legs4Days  
Roman: Torchury, Mad Hatter, Hermes  
Neo: Neomerc, Ice Cream Scoop, Vanilla Ice, Olympic Metals, Cold Feet, 50 Shades, 50 Shades of Grey, Bright and Blunt, Spooning the Ice Cream, Parasoles  
Emerald: Emerald Elements, Emercury, Thief and the Butcher, Jaded  
Junior: --  
Melanie: Pumped Up Kicks, Tango  
Miltia: Persian Defeat  
Adam: Silver Bull  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Robocop  
Winter: Absolute Zero  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: Face-Off  
Tukson: Shotgun, Foot in Mouth  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --


	14. Junior, Melanie, Miltia, Adam, and White Fang Lieutenant

**Junior x**

  
Ruby: Pedobear  
Weiss: Polar Bear  
Blake: Black Bear, Fur Coat  
Yang: Just Right, Call Me SIR, Bouncer, Forest Fire  
Jaune: Honey  
Nora: Ursanine  
Pyrrha: Polar Bear, Red Panda  
Ren: Qinling  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Chocolate Liqueur, Chocolate Bear  
Fox: Jaegerbomb  
Velvet: Club Hopping  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: Missing Person  
Qrow: Bearly Sober  
Penny: Beartrap  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: Houseband  
Neon: Rainbow Sangria  
Sun: Sunbears  
Scarlet: Red Rum  
Sage: --  
Neptune: Pruinosis  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Burlesque  
Roman: Crimedads, Magic Mike  
Neo: Junior Cone  
Emerald: Coal, Chartreuse  
Mercury: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Blood Bull  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: Ice Bomb, Frostbite  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Lavendou  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Melanie x**

  
Ruby: Version 2  
Weiss: What Once Was  
Blake: Starry Night  
Yang: Kickboxing  
Jaune: --  
Nora: Electric Slide  
Pyrrha: Nikee  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Hell in Heels  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Steel-Tipped Heels  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: Dance Floor  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Salt  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Ballroom  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: Moonstone  
Mercury: Pumped Up Kicks, Tango  
Junior: --  
Miltia: M&M's, Hitachiin Twins, Twin Magic, Tag Team  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Miltia x**

  
Ruby: Prototype  
Weiss: Chisle  
Blake: Cat Scratch, Cat Claws  
Yang: Boxing, Fight Club  
Jaune: --  
Nora: Electric Avenue  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: Kung Fu  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Fashion Ties  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: TEKKO-KAGI  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Razor  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: Clap to the Beat  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: Curry Powder  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Moulin Rouge  
Roman: --  
Neo: Raspberry Fudge  
Emerald: Bixbite  
Mercury: Persian Defeat  
Junior: --  
Melanie: M&M's, Hitachiin Twins, Twin Magic, Tag Team  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: Nail File  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Adam x**

  
Ruby: Red Bull, Seeing Red, Enchanted Rose, Wilting Rose  
Weiss: Frostbite, Dairy Cow, Mirror's Edge, Albino Bull, The Bitch and the Beast  
Blake: Tauradonna, Beauty and the Beast, Animal Abuse, From Shadows  
Yang: Raging Bull, Bear & Bull, Disarm  
Jaune: Matador, Farm Boy  
Nora: An Eye for an Eye, Rodeo  
Pyrrha: Khalkotauroi, Minotaur  
Ren: Bull in a China Shop  
Cardin: It Gives You Wings, Bully, Gaston  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Chocolate Milk  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Horned Hare, Bullseye  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Tauroctony  
Glynda: --  
Port: FREE EDGAR  
Oobleck: Taurine, Odem, Broforce  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: Black Bull, Siths, Ronin  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Mechanical Bull  
Ciel: Chaos Control  
Flynt: --  
Neon: Party Animal  
Sun: Masked Monkey, The Sun Also Rises  
Scarlet: Red Bull, Scarlet Bull  
Sage: Annatto  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: The Lion and the Bull  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Brazen, Lava Lamp, Taurus Fire  
Roman: Business Venture  
Neo: Neo-Politics  
Emerald: Bornite  
Mercury: Silver Bull  
Junior: Blood Bull  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: Chain of Command  
Ironwood: Iron Bull  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: China Shop  
Tukson: Animal Farm  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Most Wanted  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**White Fang Lieutenant x**

  
Ruby: --  
Weiss: Ice Sculpting  
Blake: Slice n Dice, Replacement  
Yang: --  
Jaune: --  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: -  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: Masturbation, Mindfuck  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: Whips and Chains  
Port: Pork Chop  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Pyramid Scheme  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Chain of Command  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --


	15. Ironwood, Winter, Zwei, Shopkeep, and Tukson

**Ironwood x**

  
Ruby: Rust, Redwoods  
Weiss: Snow Patrol, Birch  
Blake: Steel Pussy, Darkwood  
Yang: Ironfist, Firepoker  
Jaune: Ironbirch, Commander in Chief, Oiled Up, Tin Armor  
Nora: Lightning Rod  
Pyrrha: Hephaestus, Magnitude  
Ren: --  
Cardin: Peer Pressure  
Russel: Russeled Jimmies  
Dove: War and Peace  
Sky: --  
Coco: Cocobolo  
Fox: --  
Velvet: Buns of Steel  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Clockwood, Metal Gear  
Glynda: Ironwitch, Goodwood  
Port: RWBY's Arc, USB Port, Iron Fleet  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: Taiger Woods  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Woodpecker, Gears of War  
Penny: Metal Heads, Breathing Steel  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: Taps  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: Mutiny  
Sage: Mastic  
Neptune: Driftwood  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Thanatos  
Cinder: Iron Maiden, Forest Fire  
Roman: Ironwick, Torchwood  
Neo: Scoop  
Emerald: Amber  
Mercury: Robocop  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Iron Bull  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Winter: Winter Soldier  
Zwei: Dogs of War  
Shopkeep: Military Surplus  
Tukson: Two Ton Paper Weight, Database, Wolverine  
Amber: --  
Lisa: War Correspondent  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Winter x**

  
Ruby: Winter Rose, Platinum Rose, Frozen Rose, Frosen, Red Snow  
Weiss: Schneecest, Schnowcest, Wintercourse, Schneeflakes, Schnowstorm, Silverstorm, Powdery Snow, Winter Wonderland, Schneeblings, Special Snowflakes, Gesundheit, Schneestorm, Schneenanigans, Winter is Coming, Ice Queens  
Blake: Snowleopard  
Yang: Frost Dragon, Snow Dragon, Nuclear Winter, Elderburn, Shipping Sisters, Boob Monsters, Panzer, Running Hot and Cold, Winter's Thaw  
Jaune: Winter Knight, December Knight, You Know Nothing, Winter is Coming  
Nora: Frostbolt, Nords, Queens of the Castle, Ice Breaker  
Pyrrha: Fatal Attraction, Boreas, Snows of Olympus  
Ren: Dongzhi Festival, Ice Dragon  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Frappaccino, Iced Latte, Iced Coffee  
Fox: Actic Fox  
Velvet: Snow Bunny  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Frozen in Time  
Glynda: Cold Lesson, Queens of Arendelle, Military Discipline  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: Solstice, Maiden Names, Seasonal Surprise, Christmas in July, Seasons, May-December  
Taiyang: Daddy Issues  
Raven: Winter Migration, Kenjutsu  
Qrow: Snowbird, Night's Watch, Frozen Feather  
Penny: --  
Ciel: Time Freeze, Ice Age, Global Freeze  
Flynt: Classical  
Neon: Wynter Social  
Sun: Apricity, Song of Sun and Ice  
Scarlet: It's a Pirate's Life for Schnee  
Sage: Ice Spice  
Neptune: Frozen Sea, Ice Water  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: Precision Shot  
Salem: Absolute Zero  
Cinder: Temperature Play, Volcanic Winter, A Song of Ice and Fire  
Roman: Agent Orange  
Neo: Snowcone  
Emerald: Chrome Tourmaline  
Mercury: Absolute Zero  
Junior: Ice Bomb, Frostbite  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Winter Soldier  
Zwei: Winter Coat  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: Season's Greetings  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Zwei x**

  
Ruby: Red Rocket  
Weiss: Zweiss, Balto  
Blake: Fur Fight, Unrequited Love  
Yang: Hot Dog  
Jaune: Underdog  
Nora: Fenrir  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: Chewtoy  
Russel: --  
Dove: Bird Dog  
Sky: Duckhunt  
Coco: --  
Fox: Fox and the Hound  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Teaher's Pet, Watchdog  
Glynda: Toto  
Port: --  
Oobleck: Zwoobleck  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Hair of the Dog  
Penny: Blade Wolf  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: Chasing Rainbows  
Sun: Animal Attraction  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Beowolf  
Cinder: Andiron  
Roman: Underdog  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Dogs of War  
Winter: Winter Coat  
Shopkeep: Petshop  
Tukson: Old Yeller  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Puppy Bowl  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Shopkeep x**

  
Ruby: My Hero, Subway  
Weiss: Card Declined  
Blake: Fishy Noodles  
Yang: Spicy Noodles  
Jaune: Customer Service  
Nora: Banned from the Buffet  
Pyrrha: Greecy Spoon, Good Samaritan  
Ren: Kung Pow Chicken  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Favorite Customer  
Fox: Fur Trading  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Around the Clock  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: Tai Food  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Liquor License  
Penny: Auto-Mechanic  
Ciel: 24/7  
Flynt: Record Store  
Neon: --  
Sun: Customer Security  
Scarlet: Grape Sale  
Sage: My Cabbages  
Neptune: Roadside Affair  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: Skate Shop  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Gates of Hell  
Cinder: Fire Sale  
Roman: Dust Sale  
Neo: Ice Cream Parlour  
Emerald: Sugar Daddy  
Mercury: Face-Off  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: China Shop  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Military Surplus  
Winter: --  
Zwei: Petshop  
Tukson: Competitive Prices  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Commercial Break  
Papa Schnee: Bossman  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Tukson x**

  
Ruby: Best Day Ever, Speed Reading  
Weiss: Buried in Knowledge, Study Buddy, Blank Page  
Blake: Librarian, Happily Ever After, NC-17, Book Club  
Yang: Hitting the Books, Burning Books  
Jaune: Comic Club  
Nora: Skald  
Pyrrha: Scripture, Illiad  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: --  
Fox: Audiobook  
Velvet: Velveteen Rabbit  
Yatsuhashi: Act of War  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: History  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Walking Library, Database  
Ciel: Once Upon a Time  
Flynt: Elegy  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: Dead Sea  
Arslan: Lion's Tale  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Grimoire  
Cinder: Kindling  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: Tungsten  
Mercury: Foot in Mouth, Shotgun  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: Nail File  
Adam: Animal Farm  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: Two Ton Paper Weight, Database, Wolverine  
Winter: --  
Zwei: Old Yeller  
Shopkeep: Competitive Prices  
Amber: Happily Never After  
Lisa: Stop the Presses  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --


	16. Amber, Lisa, Papa Schnee, and Dr. Merlot

**Amber x**

  
Ruby: Imperial Topaz  
Weiss: --  
Blake: --  
Yang: --  
Jaune: One Job, Heartache  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: Last Resort  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: --  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Prized Possession  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: Changing Seasons  
Taiyang: Mega Aerodactyl  
Raven: --  
Qrow: Scareqrow, Migratory Animal  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Grimm Maiden  
Cinder: Target Practice, Fall Maiden  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: Season's Greetings  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: Happily Never After  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: --  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Lisa x**

  
Ruby: AG Report  
Weiss: Blizzard Watch  
Blake: Fluff Reporting  
Yang: Breaking News  
Jaune: Sob Story  
Nora: -Storm Warning  
Pyrrha: Cereal Commercial  
Ren: Cooking Channel  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: Coffee Break  
Fox: Fox News  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: Beach Report  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: Digital Media, Technical Difficulties  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: Tornado Warning  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Prophet  
Cinder: Conspiracy Theory  
Roman: Front Page News  
Neo: Closed Captioning  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: Lavendou  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: Most Wanted  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: War Correspondent  
Winter: --  
Zwei: Puppy Bowl  
Shopkeep: Commercial Break  
Tukson: Stop the Presses  
Amber: --  
Papa Schnee: Sponsorship  
Dr Merlot: --

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Papa Schnee x**

  
Ruby: --  
Weiss: Cutoff, Daddy Knows Best, Daddy Issues  
Blake: --  
Yang: --  
Jaune: --  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: --  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: --  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: --  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: --  
Cinder: Stock Crash  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: --  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: Bossman  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: Sponsorship  
Dr Merlot: Grimm Investors

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Dr Merlot x**

  
Ruby: Gamay  
Weiss: Chenin Blanc  
Blake: Zinfandel  
Yang: Sunspot  
Jaune: --  
Nora: --  
Pyrrha: --  
Ren: --  
Cardin: --  
Russel: --  
Dove: --  
Sky: --  
Coco: --  
Fox: --  
Velvet: --  
Yatsuhashi: --  
Ozpin: Old Chum, Grimm Brothers  
Glynda: --  
Port: --  
Oobleck: --  
Summer: --  
Taiyang: --  
Raven: --  
Qrow: White Merlot  
Penny: --  
Ciel: --  
Flynt: --  
Neon: --  
Sun: --  
Scarlet: --  
Sage: --  
Neptune: --  
Arslan: --  
Bolin: --  
Reese: --  
Nadir: --  
Nebula: --  
Dew: --  
Gwen: --  
Octavia: --  
Brawnz: --  
Roy: --  
Nolan: --  
May: --  
Salem: Dr Grimm  
Cinder: Mulled  
Roman: --  
Neo: --  
Emerald: A Grimm Illusion  
Mercury: --  
Junior: --  
Melanie: --  
Miltia: --  
Adam: --  
White Fang Lieutenant: --  
Ironwood: --  
Winter: --  
Zwei: --  
Shopkeep: --  
Tukson: --  
Amber: --  
Lisa: --  
Papa Schnee: Grimm Investors


	17. OTP-3

**3-OTP**

  
Ruby x Weiss x Blake: Newspaper, Bloody Chess, Peaches and Cream  
Ruby x Weiss x Yang: Sunkist with Weiss, The Three Stooges, Enablizzard; Sugar, Spice, and Everything Ice; Strawberry Shortcake, RCA Cables  
Ruby x Weiss x Jaune: War of the Roses  
Ruby x Weiss x Nora: Sugar Rush, Candy Cane  
Ruby x Weiss x Pyrrha: Platinum Rose  
Ruby x Weiss x Penny: Frosen Steel, Dolts and Bolts, Frosen Rose  
Ruby x Weiss x Reese: White Chocolate Rose  
Ruby x Weiss x Cinder: White Hot Roses, Corrupting Innocence and Expectations  
Ruby x Weiss x Neo: Strawberry Swirl, Strawberry Weisscream  
Ruby x Weiss x Emerald: Gem Queen  
Ruby x Weiss x Winter: Crimson Blizzard, Rose Blizzard, Schneesome  
Ruby x Weiss x Zwei: Zweit Rose  
Ruby x Blake x Yang: Bumblebug, Enabeeler, Ladybees, Red Hot Kitty Peppers, Pearl Jamming  
Ruby x Blake x Pyrrha: Purruby  
Ruby x Blake x Velvet: Cherry Leather  
Ruby x Blake x Penny: Mechanical Ladybug, Metal Bug  
Ruby x Blake x Emerald: Purrloined Petals  
Ruby x Yang x Ren: Mushu  
Ruby x Yang x Coco: Cherry Hot Shots  
Ruby x Yang x Taiyang: Daddy's Little Girls  
Ruby x Yang x Neo: Strawberry Lemon Sorbet, Strawberry Sundea Breast  
Ruby x Jaune x Pyrrha: Rose Gold  
Ruby x Jaune x Penny: Two Dorks and a Half  
Ruby x Jaune x Cinder: Fueled by Roses, Knight of Fallen Petals  
Ruby x Pyrrha x Nora: Maple Sugar Rush  
Ruby x Pyrrha x Penny: Cinnamon Rolls  
Ruby x Pyrrha x Cinder: Scarlet Trio  
Ruby x Pyrrha x Emerald: Greek Gems  
Ruby x Sky x Emerald: Wonderful World  
Ruby x Coco x Cinder: Hot Chocolate Strawberries  
Ruby x Summer x Roman: Bouquetwick  
Ruby x Sun x Neptune: Sailors Delight  
Ruby x May x Emerald: Gen III  
Ruby x Cinder x Emerald: Crowned Jewels  
Ruby x Cinder x Adam: Blood Pact  
Ruby x Roman x Neo: Strawberry Gelato, Creaminal Rose, Strawberry Gelato  
Ruby x Melanie x Miltia: Red M &M's  
Weiss x Blake x Yang: White Bumblebee, Bee's Schnees, Yin Yang, Bumbleschnee  
Weiss x Blake x Velvet: Frappaccino, Sepia, Queen of the Forest  
Weiss x Blake x Neon: Dusty Kitty Litter  
Weiss x Blake x Winter: Schneeky  
Weiss x (Any two blondes): Twinkie  
Weiss x Yang x Pyrrha: Global Warming, Frozen Warriors  
Weiss x Yang x Coco: Venti Cafeolea  
Weiss x Yang x Sage: Forest Fire  
Weiss x Yang x Neo: Melted Ice Cream, Weisscream Sandwich, Weisscream Flambe  
Weiss x Yang x Winter: Snowflakes in the Sun  
Weiss x Jaune x Pyrrha: Arctic Warfare, Schnarkos, Dream Cum True, A Man Can Dream; Sugar, Spice,and Everything Nice  
Weiss x Jaune x Qrow: Knight's Watch  
Weiss x Pyrrha x Neo: Greek Fro-Yo  
Weiss x Ren x Roman: Axis Powers  
Weiss x Coco x Neo: Riches Beyond Your Wildest Creams  
Weiss x Velvet x Neptune: Weissberg Lettuce  
Weiss x Sun x Neo: Weiss Cream Sundae  
Weiss x Taiyang x Winter: Icy Fire  
Weiss x Winter x Papa Schnee: 6 Feet of Snow  
Blake x Yang x Pyrrha: Greek Honeys, Beekos, Greek Honies, Polaribees  
Blake x Yang x Cardin: Birds and the Bees  
Blake x Yang x Velvet: At It Like Rabbits, Honeybuns  
Blake x Yang x Penny: Mechanical Bumblebee  
Blake x Yang x Neon: Cat Fight  
Blake x Yang x Sun: Sunnybees  
Blake x Yang x Neo: Blaked Alaska, Hot Fudge Sundae, Harlequinn Bee's/Bumblebee's, Cat That Got the Cream, Neopollination  
Blake x Yang x White Fang Lieutenant: Buzzsaw  
Blake x Jaune x Pyrrha: Darkos  
Blake x Pyrrha x Neo: Creamed Pussy Magnet  
Blake x Coco x Bed: Dreamin' of a Cat-Nap  
Blake x Velvet x Sun: Menagerie, Faunus Unite  
Blake x Summer x Raven: A Midsummer Night's Dream  
Blake x Neon x May: Commewnist Party  
Blake x Neon x Tukson: Cat-Trick  
Yang x Jaune x Sun: Team Blonde, Team Gold, The Blondie Bunch, Blonde Squad; Three Blondes, No Cup  
Yang x Jaune x Cinder: Arc Reactor, Burned Alive, High Stakes  
Yang x Pyrrha x Cinder: Carbon Subnitride  
Yang x Nora x Penny: Beep, Boop! Explosion!  
Yang x Ren x Mercury: Dance Dance Amputation  
Yang x Coco x Velvet: Hot Cross Buns, Fried Chocolate Bunny  
Yang x Port x Oobleck: Edgy Mustache Humor  
Yang x Raven x Neo: Overbaked Alaska  
Yang x Penny x Mercury: Quadreplegic  
Yang x Neon x Neo: Burnout, Meltdown  
Yang x Melanie x Miltia: Yellow M&M's, Jazzercise  
Jaune x Nora x Pyrrha: War Lightning, Nora's Arkos  
Jaune x Nora x Ren: Feast of Lies  
Jaune x Pyrrha x Cinder: Arkos on Fire  
Jaune x Pyrrha x Amber: Beyond Two Souls  
Jaune x Ren x Cardin: Knights of Ren  
Jaune x Ren x Port: Axis Powers  
Jaune x Ren x Sun: Lie, Cheat, and Steal  
Jaune x Cardin x Port: Santa and His Elves  
Jaune x Coco x Velvet: Knight in the Crosshares  
Jaune x Sun x Taiyang: Natural Blondes  
Jaune x Sage x Neptune: Pasta El Pasto  
Jaune x Cinder x Amber: Jaune's Maidens  
Nora x Ren x Coco: Chocolate Chip Pancakes  
Nora x Coco x Neo: Shocklate Ice Cream  
Nora x Raven x Qrow: Thunderbirds  
Nora x Penny x Neon: Electric Avenue  
Nora x Penny x Roman: Gingerfuck  
Pyrrha x Penny x Roman: Better Red Than Dead, Deadheads  
Ren x Raven x Neo: Silent Treatment  
Ren x Neo x Emerald: Green Tea Ice Cream  
Coco x Velvet x Sun: Bunglasses  
Coco x Velvet x Cinder: Hot Lava Cake  
Coco x Velvet x Neo: Dessert Party  
Coco x Neo x Emerald: Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream  
Velvet x Neo x Emerald: Mint Chip Rabbit  
Ozpin x Glynda x Oobleck: Decaf, Latte, and Espresso  
Ozpin x Glynda x Ironwood: Ozlumi-naughty  
Ozpin x Qrow x Ironwood: Woodpecker  
Ozpin x Ciel x Flynt: 3/4 Time  
Glynda x Cinder x Winter: CinGlynWin  
Summer x Taiyang x Raven: A Family Again  
Summer x Raven x Qrow: Odin  
Taiyang x Salem x Neo: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe  
Raven x Qrow x Winter: Three Eyed Qrow, Oreos  
Qrow x Junior x Ironwood: Drunk as a Skunk  
Sun x Neptune x Sage: Seasunning  
Sun x Roman x Neo: Gelato to the West  
Sage x Neptune x Shopkeep: Seaweed Cabbages  
Sage x Dew x Emerald: Gang Green  
Sage x Melanie x Miltia: Spiced Candy  
Reese x Melanie x Miltia: Reese's Pieces, Reese's Cups  
Cinder x Neo x Emerald: Mint Chip Spice Cream  
Neo x Melanie x Miltia: Dippin' Dots  
Junior x Melanie x Miltia: Job Perks


	18. OTP-4 Through 10

**4-OTP**

  
Ruby x Weiss x Blake x and Yang: Pollination  
Ruby x Weiss x Yang x Winter: Sisterhood  
Ruby x Weiss x Jaune x Pyrrha: Pink Rose Gold  
Ruby x Weiss x Nora x Pyrrha: Rosebowl, Greek Shorts  
Ruby x Blake x Pyrrha x Sun: No Luca No  
Ruby x Yang x Nora x Coco: Soviet Bloc, Coco's Cabinet  
Ruby x Yang x Summer x Raven: Bring Your Daughter to Work Day  
Ruby x Yang x Cinder x Neo: Strawberry Wildfire Spicecream  
Ruby x Jaune x Nora x Neptune: Dork Squad  
Ruby x Jaune x Pyrrha x Cinder: It's Complicated  
Ruby x Jaune x Taiyang x Winter: Taiwin Lancaster  
Ruby x Velvet x Scarlet x Cinder: Lava, Fire Squad, Team Red  
Ruby x Neptune x May x Emerald: 7.8/10 Too Much Water  
Weiss x Blake x Yang x Neo: Oreo Baked Alaska  
Weiss x Blake x Velvet x Torchwick/Mercury: Tea Party for Alice  
Blake x Yang x Raven x Qrow: Forbidden Birds and Bees  
Blake x Yang x Raven x Neo: Overblaked Alaska  
Blake x Yang x Neon x Neo: Blaked Alaskan Rave  
Blake x Yang x Sun x Neptune: Bumbleseamonkeys  
Yang x Jaune x Sun x Taiyang: Blonde Fourgy  
Yang x Yatsuhashi x White Fang Lieutenant x Junior: Goldilocks and the Three Bears  
Jaune x Nora x Pyrrha x Ren: Juniper Berries, Crossdressers  
Jaune x Ren x Sun x Roman: Lie, Cheat, Steal, and Survive  
Jaune x Taiyang x Sun x Neptune: Golden Showers  
Cardin x Russel x Dove x Sky: Sins  
Coco x Fox x Velvet x and Yatsuhashi: Cfvy Shop, Dessert Cart  
Ozpin x Glynda x Salem x Ironwood: Triple Check  
Summer x Taiyang x Raven x Qrow: Entire Team, Group Effort, Winter is Coming, STRQ-Naked, STRQ-Raven Mad  
Sun x Scarlet x Sage x Neptune: Journey to the Beach, Story Time  
Arslan x Bolin x Reese x Nadir: Lion's Pride

 

* * *

 

 

**5-OTP**

  
Ruby x Weiss x Blake x Yang x Cinder: Hail to the Queen  
Ruby x Weiss x Blake x Yang x Neo: Neo-Pollination  
Ruby x Pyrrha x Ozpin x Salem x Cinder: Chess Pieces  
Weiss x Blake x Velvet x Torchwick/Mercury x Cinder: Alice in Wonderland  
Nora x Pyrrha x Penny x Velvet x Glynda: Valhalla's Valkyries  
Ozpin x Glynda x Qrow x Ironwood x Nebula: Guardians of the Galaxy  
Ozpin x Taiyang x Raven x Qrow x Papa Schnee: Full House  
Summer x Taiyang x Raven x Qrow x Winter: Winter is Coming  
Summer x Sun x Scarlet x Sage x Neptune: Summer's Beach Party  
Raven x Qrow x Cinder x Adam x Ironwood: The Non-Teen Titans  
Sage x Nebula x Dew x Gwen x Octavia: Spice Rack  
Cinder x Neo x Emerald x Melanie x Miltia: E. V. I. L.

 

* * *

 

 

**6-OTP**

  
Ruby x Weiss x Blake x Yang x Velvet x Cinder: Kittens Pride  
Pyrrha x Ozpin x Glynda x Qrow x Ironwood x Salem: Quintuple Check  
Cardin x Russel x Dove x Sky x Raven x Qrow: The Flock

 

* * *

 

 

**7-OTP**

  
RWBY x Nora x Pyrrha x Cinder: Sappho's Phalanx  
Ruby x Weiss x Blake x Pyrrha x Glynda x Cinder x Emerald: Fuel to the Fire  
Blake x Jaune x Velvet x Neon x Sun x Adam x Tukson: Beast Master  
Blake x Velvet x Neon x Sun x Adam x Shopkeep x Tukson: Petstore

 

* * *

 

 

**8-OTP**

  
RWBY x JNPR: Rainbow, Snow White and the Seven Dweebs, Skittles, GinRummy  
RWBY x Pyrrha x Penny x Cinder x Emerald: Rose Garden  
RWBY x SSSN: Fairy Tales and Sexy Males  
CFVY x Cinder x Roman x Emerald x Mercury: No Sugar

 

* * *

 

 

**9-OTP**

  
Weiss x Neptune x Every Blonde (Yang X Jaune x Glynda x Taiyang x Sun x Arslan x Dew): Sunken Treasure

 

* * *

 

 

**10-OTP**

  
RWBY x Pyrrha x Coco x Velvet x Raven x Melanie x Miltia: Dragon's Hoard, YangBang


	19. Ugly Duckling Ships Because WTF Reddit

**Paired With Themselves**

  
Ruby x Ruby: Bouquet  
Weiss x Weiss: Double Weisscream, Mirror Image  
Blake x Blake: Copycat  
Yang x Yang: Disco Inferno  
Jaune x Jaune: Blonde Ambition  
Nora x Nora: SMASHING  
Pyrrha x Pyrrha: Hallelujah  
Ren x Ren: Twin Dragons  
Cardin x Cardin: Douche Patrol  
Russel x Russel: Tumble  
Dove x Dove: Second Day of Christmas  
Sky x Sky: Sky High  
Coco x Coco: Hot Coco, Chanel  
Fox x Fox: Skulk  
Velvet x Velvet: Multiplication, Like Rabbits  
Yatsuhashi x Yatsuhashi: Too Sweet  
Port x Port: Harbor Freight  
Ozpin x Ozpin: The Wizards of Oz  
Glynda x Glynda: Too Good  
Oobleck x Oobleck: Need For Speed  
Summer x Summer: Vacation  
Taiyang x Taiyang: Lemon, Fire with Fire  
Raven x Raven: Telltale Heart  
Qrow x Qrow: Murder  
Penny x Penny: 2 Cents  
Ciel x Ciel: Timekeeper  
Flynt x Flynt: Get Funky  
Neon x Neon: Double Rainbow  
Sun x Sun: Suncest, High Noon, Solar Flare  
Scarlet x Scarlet: Bloody Mess  
Sage x Sage: Parsnip  
Neptune x Neptune: Flooding, High Tide, FUCK YEAH SEA KING  
Arslan x Arslan: Inner Self  
Bolin x Bolin: Bowlin  
Reese x Reese: Cool Boarders!  
Nadir x Nadir: Rock Bottom  
Nebula x Nebula: Universe  
Dew x Dew: Dew It  
Gwen x Gwen: Pride and Prejudice  
Octavia x Octavia: JUST BLAZE!, RIP RAY  
Brawnz x Brawnz: Third Place  
Roy x Roy: Stable  
Nolan x Nolan: Famous Prodder  
May x May: Fucking Campers  
Salem x Salem: The End  
Cinder x Cinder: Ashes  
Roman x Roman: When In Rome, RoMEN, Right Hand Man  
Neo x Neo: Double Scoop  
Emerald x Emerald: Chaos  
Mercury x Mercury: One Shade of Grey, Swift Planet  
Junior x Junior: Just Right  
Melanie x Melanie: Two Left Feet  
Miltia x Miltia: Ambidextrious  
Adam x Adam: Gives You Wings  
White Fang Lieutenant x White Fang Lieutenant: Bane  
Ironwood x Ironwood: Heartless, Tin Man  
Winter x Winter: Tundra  
Zwei x Zwei: Chasing Cars, Doggy Style  
Shopkeep x Shopkeep: Salesman  
Tukson x Tukson: Pumas  
Amber x Amber: Coma  
Lisa x Lisa: Headline  
Papa Schnee x Papa Schnee: Chief of Operations  
Dr Merlot x Dr Merlot: Moreau

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Paired With (Everyone)**

  
Everyone x Everyone: Remnant Orgy  
Everyone x Not Jaune: Remnant Orgy without Jaune  
Weiss x Every Girl: Blizzard, Ice Storm, Very Useful Lesbian  
Yang x Everyone: Yang-bang  
Nora x Everyone: Nora Harem  
Coco x Everyone: Chocolate Factory  
Neptune x Every Blonde: Sea of Gold  
Cinder x Every Girl: All According to Keikaku  
Neo x Everyone: Baskin Robbins

Melanie x Miltia x Everyone: Bag of M&M's

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Paired with Weapons/Machines**

  
Ruby x Crescent Rose: Guns and Roses  
Ruby x Any Weapon: Petal to the Metal  
Blake x Gambol Shroud: From Shadows  
Yang x Bumblebee (Bike): Hot Wheels  
Cinder x Magnhild: Doomforged  
Cinder x Atlesian Knights: Order 66  
Ironwood x Ironwood's Gun: Trigger Happy

Ruby x Weiss x Crescent Rose: Guns and White Roses

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Other/Weird/Obscure**

  
Ruby x White Fang: Little Red Riding Wolves  
Dom. Ruby x Cinder: Not According to Keikaku  
Pyrrha x Spring Maiden: Greek Salad  
Adam x Ursa: Bear and the Bull  
White Fang Lieutenant x Deery: John Doe  
Shopkeep x Perry: Crooked Merchandise  
Sillhouette #21 x Sillhouette #55: Limited Resources  
Mercury's Boot x Tukson's Face: Discount Sabertooth

Weiss x Roman x Spring Maiden: Schneesar Salad  
Zwei x Shopkeep x Ozpin's Coffee: Corgi Cafe  
Zwei x Shopkeep x Port's Ass: Gods Among Us

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Unclassified (WTF Reddit)**

  
Weiss (x4): 8 Feet of Snow  
Yang (x4): YangBang  
Penny (x10): Dime  
Flynt x Flynt x Neon x Neon: Dancing with Myself  
Nora x Ren (x9): Nora's Harem  
Arslan x Adam (x3): The Lion and the Three Bulls  
Glynda x Beowolf (x3): Witch of the Wolves  
2 Weiss x 2 Qrow x 2 Cinder x 2 Ironwood x 2 Winter: Jaune's Ark


End file.
